In Between
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Duke Devlin, owner of a failing game shop, decides to use the love of Yugi to gain himself a share of Yami and Yugi's Game shop spoils. His plan is marriage followed by a short honeymoon. Will Yami save Yugi in time or rot in jail? . YxD YYxA YxYY Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**In Between **

**---Chapter ---**

"This is the last time he does this to you." Yami shot up from his seat at the sight of his Aibou. Bruises wrapped around his arm where he was continuously grabbed, his back was filled with huge dark bruises where he had been kicked repeatedly and his left eye was beginning to glow a dark purple color. His wrists were dark red and swollen from being tied up. "When I see him again he's dead!"

"No, Yami, he doesn't know what he's doing. I love him." Yugi pleaded his eyes growing wet as tears swelled up in them.

"Yugi, No, please don't ask me to do this. He's hurting you. No one should ever, EVER, hurt you. Don't ask me to back off."

"Please, Yami. Please. He said he's going to get better, he's going to get help, you'll see he loves me. He'll do it for me. I promise. He won't hurt me anymore. Please don't hurt him." Yugi's eyes nearly grew twice their normal size. Yami let out a long sigh. "So you'll wait?"

"Yes, but if he lays one more hand out you he's mine and nothing you say will stop me from killing that son of a B—"

"Yami, please."

"Yes, fine. But let's get you cleaned up." Yami drew Yugi carefully into his arms and walked him up the stairs and to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub and turned to pull the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink, "How did it happen this time?"

"I told him I wanted to go out with Joey and Tristan; they were going to some sort of rock concert." Yugi hissed as Yami dabbed the disinfectant at his small cuts. "He said that if he had time for them then I had time for him and he got a little rough. He tied me to the bed and just… had his way." Yugi yelped when Yami gave his arm a slight tug. "Ouch."

"Sorry. I just, why Yugi? The first time he did this it should have been the last time. Why are you doing this?" Yami closed the disinfectant and moved on to the ointment for the bruises.

"I should get back before he starts to worry. Yami, he's not bad, he's just been having a hard time at work it doesn't help that our company has been taking off while his is slowly dying. He just gets a little too mad and he can't think straight. Duke is our friend and I love him, I'll always love him, No matter what."

"And if he kills you? Then what? Huh?! Are you going to let him take you away from your real friends? Ra, Yugi How can you be so stupid?" Yami abruptly pulled Yugi up to the long mirror on the bathroom door, "Look at yourself, look at what he does to you."

"Stop it." Yugi whispered under his breath.

"Look at yourself!"

"STOP IT!" Yugi cried out. "I don't need this from you. I don't."

"ME?" Yami let him go. "You don't need this from him. You don't." Yami's features softened when he noticed Yugi studying his bruised and battered body, he slowly brought his fingers up to caress the spots almost as if seeing it they were real. Yugi sputtered as the urge to cry burst through him. "Oh Yugi." Yami gently wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want this to be over?"

"Yes. Make him stop hurting me. Without hurting him…" he added in a whisper.

"Alright." Yami smiled softly and pulled Yugi to his room and sat him down on the bed. You wait here and I'll take care of this right now. Anzu will be over, tell her that I am going to be back soon. Don't let her see you like that. There are extra clothes in the closet." Yami scrabbled around as he spoke, "It's going to be okay, and He's never going to hurt you again." Yami grabbed his car keys. "Please stay here." Yami added as he walked out the door.

Yami got into his black Lamborghini Murcielago and drove off to Duke's apartment complex, his eyes glaring at the rode as he thought of Duke hurting Yugi behind those closed doors. No one there to help him, Yugi screaming and preying for someone to help him and no one came to his rescue. The night Yami suspected something was the night he should have stopped this whole thing.

Yugi's eighteenth birthday should not have been like that. Duke had surprised him with the key to his apartment and an invitation to move in. Yugi gladly took the invite. At the party in the bar where the guys had taken him for his first Lap dance, Duke got very jealous and Yami could see it in his eyes. Yami had volunteered to take Yugi to duke's that night. He knew he shouldn't have let him out. He shouldn't have taken him to that death trap apartment. The next day Yugi had shown up to school with a huge bruise on the side of his face. When confronted about it Yugi said he had fallen. The usual excuse.

Yami came to a stop parking in the lot away from the dingy cars and climbed out of his car and looked up at the building in warning. He cleared his throat and walked into the apartment complex and got into the elevator and rode it up for flights before stepping off. With each inch Yami drew nearer he could feel his heart beat faster. He promised he wouldn't hurt Duke and that promise was going to be hard to keep. He knew the moment he saw Duke he was going to want to punch his face in. He finally reached the door and took a deep steadying breath before knocking on the door softly.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." Duke scrambled to the door and pulled it open, "Oh shit!" He shut the door quickly. "Go away."

"I don't think so, Why don't you want to face me?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then open the door and let me in. I want to talk to you." Yami's lips curled into a smirk. "We need to have a little talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave."

"Don't make me knock the door down." Yami reared up to burst the door in and smiled when he heard the bolt on the door unclick and the door opened slowly. "There's a good boy." Yami pushed his way in to make sure the door wouldn't be slammed shut on him again. "You and Yugi are over."

"Over? I think that's his decision." Duke smiled as he made his way to his lazy chair and crossed his legs. "He loves me, he won't leave. And he has no reason to."

"Like Hell. I think you beating the shit out of him is a good reason. And it is Reason enough because this is his decision. I don't want you coming near him after this. Think of me as a restraining order. You come within eyesight of him and I personally see to it that you don't ever see anything ever again. I'm sure I have made myself very clear."

"I see. Well I think I want to hear from Yugi first. I want him to tell me in person that we are over or I might just think that you don't want me around when he does."

"There we have a problem you see you aren't aloud near him. I thought I was clear on that. It's over. Pack Yugi's stuff Joey and I will be by to pick it up tomorrow." Yami made his way to the door and paused, his back to Duke. "I'd put that knife away before you do something stupid." sure enough Duke held a throwing knife in his hand ready to throw but put it back. "Good. We'll be here around six tomorrow night. Be ready." With that Yami walked back out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**In between**

**---Chapter 2---**

Yugi sat at the table and nibbled on his spoon after finishing his bowl of Honey Smacks, he stared into the bowl of milk and looked up at Yami who was watching him carefully. A piece of toast resting on the tips of his fingers and a cup of coffee in his other hand, "Yugi, it's okay."

"I know…" He sighed, "I just feel so stupid."

"Well don't."

"I'm not as strong as you are."

"That isn't true."

"I'm--"

"You are perfect, you are safe, you are with people who love you, really love you, and we'll protect you."

"That's right." Anzu smiled fixing up Oreo Pancakes for Yugi. "We'll have a big breakfast and we'll walk to school together," She smiled as she spatulaed a stack of pancakes onto a plate in front of him. "Eat up."

"What if we went to see that New Harry Potter movie? Like we used to, the five of us?" Yami smiled as he looked up from the entertainment section of the newspaper.

"It's all sold out. I wanted to go but Duke said he couldn't get tickets."

"Well I will get the tickets, if you still want to go."

"I do." he smiled instantly. "Okay, this'll be fun." He dug a fork into his pancakes and ate them hungrily. "Thank you Anzu." Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled and joined him in a bite to eat.

---

Yugi and Anzu walked to school happily and safely knowing that Duke would be in his shop working to keep his business alive. Anzu smiled as the scene was like old times when they were just starting high school before all the drama. She was happy to hear that Yugi had finally broken it off with Duke. Yami told her every story on their weekly outings. "I'm so stressed; did you study for that Trig test?"

"Well Trig has always been easy for me. I don't think it will be too hard, don't worry, I can help you during study hall if you like." He smiled at her and she knew things would be better now.

"I would love that. Yugi, you know, we will always be here to cheer you up if you need it." she added just as the bell rang. "See you in Second." She ran off and into the building as Yugi ran off in another direction and met up with Tristan.

"Hey, Dude. How do you think you did on that essay?"

"On Egypt? Please, I have the only real first hand source in the world, I nailed that one."

"That is so unfair. Oh well, I think I got at least a C."

"Well that's still passing." He smiled. "Besides you are probably going to take over your dad's dealer ship."

"I want to but without good marks my dad wont let me just take it over."

"Well I think it's good that he's making you work for it." Yugi smiled. "Yami and I had to take over the shop after Grandpa passed. It's been hard but worth it. You can just see your hard work pay off."

"Boys, enough talking, the bell has rung, get inside." Mr. Harris called to them and swept them in as he closed the door. "I was surprised by your papers but more than half of you missed the point of doing research, so I want you all to start over and this time cite your sources." He glanced at Yugi, "and don't make up first hand accounts. Also, I want you to use at least sources from books and only one from the internet. We all know you can use the internet but you have to learn it the old way. So." he placed the marker for the dry erase board on the silver rack on the bottom, "let's go to the Library." He smiled and everyone stood up and followed him.

As the students filed into the library Yugi and Tristan broke away spotting Anzu at the other end of the room, they stopped in front of her "Hey, Anzu, what are you doing here? English paper too?"

"No, just doing to research." She faltered as she held a stack of books behind her back. "Just boring old research nothing you need to worry about."

"They why are you hiding them? Let us see. What's the topic?" Yugi snaked his head around to catch a peak as Tristan bombarded her with questions.

"What is this?" Yugi managed to grab two books from the pile before Anzu noticed and pulled away._ Why does he do that?: inside the minds of abusive and controlling men_. And _Beyond Betrayal: Taking Charge of Your Life after Boyhood Sexual Abuse._ Anzu what are these?" he glared up at her.

"Okay I just thought you might want to do some reading on your situation. It could lead to worse things for you if you don't take care of them."

"What situation? That," he held a hand toward the books, "is not me! You put those back for someone who really needs them." Yugi snarled and walked back toward his class.

"What situation? Has Yugi been abused? By duke?" he blinked, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Yugi never told anyone, Yami found out and told me, he told Joey too because Joey works with them. I'm sorry. But they broke it off. It should be okay, but I think there are after effects. I am just worried about him."

"Well you should have been more careful now he probably thinks that we think he is too weak to handle this on his own. I'll go talk to him. See you after school." He waved her off and went for Yugi. "Hey man."

---

After school Yugi and Tristan walked toward the shop. Suddenly Yugi stopped hearing an all too familiar engine. "He's coming." Yugi said and looked left and right and sure enough Dukes red ford pickup was turning the corner toward him. He would know that sound anywhere, many nights he was left tied up until Duke returned from work and the sound of the truck would make his body shake in fear for he knew what would come next. As the visions of being raped repeatedly came he blinked his eyes and were gone. Duke's truck came to a stop and a bouquet of white roses and an arm were thrust from the window. Yugi slowly made his way toward them and plucked from a card.

"I love you and I am sorry." Yugi read and took the flowers from Duke's hand and looked in at him. "It's over."

"Come on, I make one mistake and that's it. Come on give me another chance." Duke's face held total sincerity

"Yugi, come on Duke, lets get to the shop." Tristan stepped up to them, "Forget this guy."

"You, Stay out of this, Tristan. Come on Yugi get in."

Yugi nibbled on the inside of his bottom lip as the thought it over and grabbed the handled of the passenger's side door and pulled it open. "I'll see you there Tristan." Yugi smiled and hopped into the truck and shut the door.

"Yugi! Come on get out of there!" Tristan yelled but it was too late, Duke took Yugi off and down the road. "Dammit!" he ran full on toward the shop to tell Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Between**

**­­­---Chapter 3---**

Yugi looked over at Duke as he held tight to the bouquet of roses on his lap; he licked his lips and felt his heart beat faster. "Duke I--"

"Forget about it, Yugi, I was a jerk, I see that now. I love you and I'm sure you can forgive me. You know I can't let you go, it's too hard, you were my first true friend and I won't give that up for anything." He came to a stop at a red light and placed his hand on Yugi's knee and gently gave it a squeeze, Yugi instinctively flinched away. "What was that? I barely even squeezed. I see, you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You shouldn't trust me after I did all those horrible things to you." He withdrew his hand and placed it back on the wheel and started to drive once more. "I can drop you off at the Game shop or we can go back to my place and have a little chat. You know to straighten all of this out."

"Please, Duke I told Yami I would go to the Movies with him."

"Well It's yours choice. But did you ever wonder if maybe Yami is a bit Jealous of us? He has been from the start. I can see the way he looks at you. He wants you and is upset that he missed his chance to ask you before I could."

"No, I don't think that's it, Him and Anzu have a sort of Relationship thing, I don't understand it but it's there and bottom line, he's straight. And anyway what are you getting at?"

"First of all, you think Yami would be the first guy to use a girl to cover his homosexuality? Second of all, hear me out, if what I am saying is true then Yami must have been filling you mind with lies about me." he glanced over at him and flashed a small smile. "See, he wants to break us apart. Was he the one to convince you to break it off with me?"

"Yes, but I don't think that was why."

"Believe what you want, I know I am right." he said smugly "Here we are, Turtle Game Shop inc." he came to a stop and rolled his eyes seeing Yami, Joey, and Tristan standing in the shop looking as if they would start something. "You better get in there your, so called, friends are looking pretty angry." Yugi reached the door handle and began to tug and looked over at Duke with fear in his eyes when he heard the door click to a lock. "Before I let you go, I have to know, are we really over or do I get my second chance?" Yugi thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe."

"Works for me," he smiled and unlocked the door and watched him jump out before shutting the door. Duke sped off just as Yami and the other ran out to greet Yugi.

"What were you thinking, Yugi?!" Yami snarled, "How could you get into that Man's Truck! Dammit how can you be so stupid?"

Yugi held his breath and fought back against the hot tears that threatened to fall. "I am not being Stupid! You don't know anything. You don't understand what Duke and I have. None of you do! You are supposed to be my friends!" He pulled the door open hard and stomped in.

"Yugi." Yami followed in after him, "Please, People like you, in your situation; they can't get free of the abuse because they think that the other person doesn't mean it or that when it's love you have to fight for it, you have to survive. You just can't see what he's doing to you, love is blind Yugi."

"People like me?! Shut up. Duke was right; you are just trying to keep me away from him."

"Damn Right. Yugi, he doesn't deserve you. No one has the right to hurt anyone. You need to see him for what he is, A Monster!"

"Shut up." Yugi rounded the counter and slammed his fists down onto the glass top breaking it into thousands of pieces, his hand was covered in cuts and shards of glass stuck from his skin but the anger he was feeling drowned out the pain. "I hate you." Yugi whispered through gritted teeth, "All of you." he added as Tristan and Joey burst through the door at the sound of the glass. "If you were my real friends you would support me."

"Yugi, We ar' your real friends. We are tryin' to help ya, bud." Joey spoke suddenly. "Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

"Yes, it is because I am back with Duke and everything is back to normal."

"Yugi…"

"I don't want to hear about It." he panted and the four boys turned back toward the door as the tiny bell rang.

"Oh my god, I leave you boys alone for a minute and you do this." Anzu sighed and made her way to the counter and caught a glimpse of Yugi's hands and looked up at him. "Yugi, are you okay. Come on lets get this cleaned up, Yami Please do something about all of this glass." She said as she tugged Yugi up the stairs. "About before…"

"I'm sorry." they said in unison.

"You are why?" Anzu cocked her head to the side.

"I could have been nicer to you."

"I shouldn't have gotten those books for you. I was hoping to help you. I know you love him and I guess he loves you, but you should know that the way he show's love is not safe. He shouldn't be that way. You can't tell me you like it when he hurts you."

"I'm not saying that. I just have to be careful, he only hurts me when I do something wrong, then I deserve it. Besides he said he had changed and I believe him. That should be enough for you guys."

"Well we really can't stop you, I'll talk to Yami." She sat back after working on Yugi's hand and smiled "there, all done" she stood up and looked behind her seeing Yami in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey" he said with indifference, "Do you really think he's changed? That he'll never hurt you again?" Yugi nodded, "Aloud. I want to hear you mean it."

"I really don't think Duke is ever going to hurt me again."

"Alright. But, and I know I'm going to regret this, you tell me if he ever does. Promise me that much."

"I promise."

"Alright. Let's go to the movies."

---

The trip to the movies had gone off without a hitch and was the usual scenario, the fat guy with loads of popcorn, the confused lovesick make out couple and cell phone guy. The movie was great but like so many thing based on a book it was hard to watch after reading the book first. Yami and Anzu held hands occasionally but that was it. Yugi watched in silence all the while thinking about Duke. Did he really believe that Duke had changed or was it his need to see the good in people just getting in the way again? He started to ask what would Harry do? This thought made him smile, too bad magic wasn't real.

Yami looked over at him sadly and places his hand over Yugi's. Yugi looked up at him and pulled his hand away and stood up as the credits rolled and headed down the ramp to the exit and bumped into Duke. "Oh. Yugi, what are you doing here?" he smiled, "We just saw 1408, it was awesome. So long as we are both here you want to catch a ride with me?"

"Yugi, come on." Yami called noticing Duke instantly. "We are going out for pizza."

"Yugi?" Duke smiled.

"Yeah, Yami I'll catch up with you guys later." Yugi smiled as he took Duke's hand and walked off.

"Just when we were making progress we lose him." Yami stated, "Damn." he muttered but faltered when Anzu stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Let's just get back." Yami and the rest walked back to the parking lot and paused as they spotted Yugi Pinned to the side door of Duke's Pick-up as duke made out with him roughly.

"Well there's a sight." Joey muttered under his breath. "It's sick."

"I'm going to follow them." Yami said and the other's looked at him. "It's the only way I'll know for sure. And I will be there if something does happen."

**---**

"Stop stalking me!" Yugi shoved Yami aside as he walked through the apartment the door. Yami rushed after him and grabbed his wrist. "Let me go. You've been following me around for the past week and I am sick of it. Duke has changed, you've been following us, and you know that. He hasn't touched me once in a negative way."

"Yugi I was only trying to protect you."

"It's enough now. Please, just drop it. Duke is fine. And he's asked me to go to America with him to a place called Nevada." Yugi smiled darkly knowing this was just the sort of thing that would get under Yami's skin. "I am so mad at you right now, Yami. I can't believe it."

"You have to understand--"

"No you have to understand that I am growing up, I'm not the little kid you knew anymore. I can take care of myself. I'm not saying anything as harsh as "I don't need you" but it's time for me to face life on my own. That is what Duke and I have decided to move to America."

"But Yugi, that is so far away, when will any of us see each other again?"

"I don't know. But look School's almost over and we'll hall drift away eventually."

"That's not true, I finished my last year of school last year and Joey dropped out and we are still as close as ever."

"That's not true. We're leaving in a week. I'll miss you."

"Alright." Yami felt like dying a slow and painful death. He never thought Yugi would ever leave his life. They had a bond stronger than any and suddenly the world was different. He had to let Yugi do what he thought was right. "You'll call?"

"Everyday."

"Need help packing? I can get the others over here later."

"We've got it all done. Don't worry about it." Yugi looked around and leapt into Yami's arms hugging him for all he was worth. "I thought this would be easier if I were mad at you, it's not." Yami wrapped his arms back around Yugi and let out a soft breath as Yugi slipped from his grip ending the hug. "I don't want our last conversation to be a fight so meet me at the Arcade one last time on Thursday. We'll go and beat all the high scores like we used to."

"Alright, Aibou." Yami smiled.

Yugi let out a breathy laugh, "You haven't called me that in years."

"Well." Yami said after a while and turned on his heel. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"See you." Yugi waved Yami off as he exited the apartment and turned back to his empty living room. "Mou hitori no boku." he smiled as the familiar worlds fell from his lips. "Pharaoh Atem." he sighed. "Maybe I should tell him about that little crush I had on him."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Duke smiled as he came from the hall drying his hair with a towel. "See if Yami likes you too, well that would just hurt him."

"I guess it would."

"Well I told him."

"Good we are set to leave on Wednesday."

"Wednesday!? I thought we weren't leaving until Saturday. I have plans with Yami."

"Oh. I'm sorry but that's when our flight leaves, they changed it, it was either an earlier flight or we would have to wait until March, three months from now."

"I could have waited."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yugi's heart sunk.

"Can you do something with him on Monday or Tuesday?"

"No, Monday is Yami's turn to watch the shop and Tuesdays are his cash box days, when he counts out all the money. Maybe early on Wednesday before we leave?"

"Nope, our flight leaves at 5 in the morning. I guess today was your last day then, I'm so sorry." he turned away and smirked. "So what do you say me and you have a little fun?"

"Sure." Yugi said with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile, Yami said on the couch, Anzu holding his head to her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be okay. We can see him whenever we want really."

"No, we can't. He was right, we are drifting apart. We won't have anytime for each other."

"Well there's always Thursday You can at least make up with him."

"Remember when we would save the world. It was so simple back then."

"Simple? I remember a lot of head aches and blackouts."

"Yeah, good times." He looked up at her and shared a private smile with her before laughing. "Thursday." Yami smiled anew.

As Wednesday rolled around Yami ran through the airport. His lungs burning, he wouldn't be late he had twenty minutes to get to Yugi's gate. He looked up from the crowed every once in a while to make sure he was going in the right direction and kept running as fast as the crowd of people would allow. The intercom went off during delays and cancellations but it was all a buzz in Yami's ear. Yugi was gate 23 flight 4 and Yami was getting closer, Gate 20, Gate 21, 22, He rounded the corner to Gate 23 and came to an abrupt stop at the waiting area but it was empty, it looked as if the plane had taken off a while ago. Yami looked at the clock, four fifty, he still had time and yet it was gone, or maybe he was early. Yami sat down and looked out the window. He checked the gate number, it was the right one. Duke. He had to be behind this. Yami glared. "Nice try. You won't keep me from seeing him." Yami vowed as he stood up.

He began to picture it… _Three-thirty in the morning, Duke picked up Yugi from the couch where he was sleeping and picked up all the bags and got into a cab that took them to the airport. Their true flight was at four and Duke smiled, he had gotten away with it. He made sure Yugi never saw Yami again and his plan was going to work. He quickly carried Yugi to the gate and onto the plane where they waited before taking off. Yugi still resting in the seat beside him._

"Ha," Duke laughed waking Yugi up. "Oh Sorry, its just this movie they are playing is hilarious." he smiled.

"Movie?" Yugi felt his ears pop and his feet were cold he jumped and looked around. "Why are we on the plane? When did we leave? Why didn't you wake me I wanted to say good-bye to my friends?"

"Oh, Yugi, I carried you and I was going to wake you up but Yami never showed so I decided to let you sleep."

"He didn't show?"

"No, I guess he's just a little too upset with you still. But hey, we have a new life ahead of us."

"Yeah." Yugi sank back in his seat and looked out at the pink morning clouds. "With new friends."

"All the best."

"The best" Yugi repeated with a smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Between**

**---Chapter 4---**

The second plane landed in Las Vegas and Duke looked over at his sleeping prize and shook him "Yugi, we are here." Yugi jumped up and rubbed his eyes; he looked out at the semi lit sky and frowned when he could see no lights in the city. "It's not lit up because it's only six in the morning. We should get to a hotel and sleep this off before we apartment hunt."

"Right." Yugi smiled. "And all of our stuff?"

"In a storage Bin." Duke said and stood up grabbing his bag and handing Yugi his. They got off the plane and headed for the taxi line. A snaking line appeared before them and Yugi groaned, he was so tired. "Damn, look at this, I bet if you stretched it out it would be at least half a mile long." he smiled and placed his bag on Yugi's shoulder causing him to slump to the side a bit. "Save our place and I'm gonna see if I can get us a cab a different way." Duke smiled and went back into the airport looking for a mini bar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "yeah, he's here now. Great idea taking him somewhere no one could help him. Oh He's in line right now, doesn't suspect a thing. I know he won't run because he is going to hold that place in line, because I just know him. Stop asking so many questions and get the papers ready." he hung up and began munching on peanuts. He glanced over at Yugi and smirked, "Stupid ass. Look at him waiting in line."

Yugi staggered forward as the line moved forward, the bags he was holding weighing him down. After about an hour the line finally moved to a reasonable spot, Yugi was fourth in line behind a family of four, two business men, and two people who were unmistakably on their honeymoon. Yugi looked around for Duke but caught no sign of him. He inched forward as the family got into the taxi. "Duke!" Yugi jumped as he called out his name and finally Duke came staggering through the line, shoving and pulling people out of his way. He smiled dumbly at Yugi and winked.

"Hey baby."

"Are you drunk?" Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled, "We're next." Yugi stepped up to the cab and handed the bags to the cabby before climbing in the back. Duke sat in the passenger's seat and drunkenly told the driver where to go.

"Mandalay Bay." He ordered and the driver set the meter and sped off down the ramp and onto the highway that would take him to the City of Sin. Yugi's head lulled to the side and just as he was about to fall asleep Duke Yelled for him to wake up as they had arrived at a hotel with golden windows, suddenly he looked to his left and the most amazing Black Pyramid caught his eyes. "Wow."

"Seems you have an interest in Egypt. That is the Luxor Hotel, Lucky for you the hotel is connected to this one so you can walk to it without going on the strip. Mess of people, I tell you." the Cabby smiled. "Sadly the Luxor is going to be changing its Image soon so get to see it before the changes start." (1)

"Well I don't know that we'll have time for that." Duke said before Yugi could say anything. "Come on Lets go." Yugi slid out of the car and watched Duke walk inside leaving him to carry the bags once more.

They finally entered the room and Yugi set the bags down and collapsed on the bed. "So glad that we can finally get some sleep." Yugi spotted a phone, "But first, a long distance call to Yami and them."

"What are you doing? You can't call them, it's nearly midnight there. You don't want to wake them up." Duke said as he pulled his shoes off. "Let's get some sleep." Yugi put the phone back and nodded. "Come." Duke held out his arms for him and Yugi purred as he crawled into his arms. "Good night, little one." Yugi Cringed, Yami used to call him that too.

"Night." Yugi smiled and fell asleep almost instantly.

**---**

Yami paced in his room his eyebrows nearly tied into a knot as they were pressed together due to his "thinking face" as Anzu liked to call it. She slept peacefully on his bed curled up in the covers. He bit his lip and let out a sigh. He began to shiver as the Air conditioner kicked on; he looked down all he wore were a pair of silk red boxers. He sighed and decided to go to bed. He smiled at Anzu's sleeping form and held her close.

Yami was up first thing that morning, he carried his Phone with him everywhere not wanting to miss the call, and Surely Yugi would call to say he landed okay. Unless Duke was keeping Yugi from the phone somehow. "I have to go to Vegas."

"Huh? Oh Yami." Anzu sat up. "Even if you wanted to go, you can't; you have the shop's annual sale to take care of."

"I'm sure Joey can handle it."

"Would you really leave him there to take care of that alone?"

"No." he sighed, "I just have a bad feeling."

"I know. Hey I have a friend down there I could send her to check up on him. Would that be enough?"

"Until I can get there myself, yes." Yami smiled. "Thank you Anzu." She picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Julia, Yes, I have a favor to ask of you…" Anzu paused and looked at Yami, "Where is Yugi staying?"

"Duke changed the flight, no doubt he changed hotels. Dammit. There isn't any way to reach him." Yami cursed.

"Relax, he'll call then you can ask him." Anzu turned back to the Phone, "I'll keep you Posted but if you ever happen to see Yugi give us a call." Anzu Hung up and moved over to Yami and placed her cool hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay." she leaned in and blew on his ear softly as he hands worked at his shoulders. "Yugi will be okay, we have to believe that." Anzu placed her head on Yami's back and he could feel tears roll down his bare back and he blinked. "I hate that he's gone too." Yami smiled softly knowing her words were more for her than him. He turned around and lifted her chin before kissing her lightly.

"I know. We'll all just have to be strong about it, it was his decision." He said, trying to believe it himself. "And we will be going to Vegas at the end of the sale. So long as Yugi is Co-owner he'll never really be gone anyway. So let's cheer up and go to the arcade and beat all the high score for Yugi's sake."

**---**

"Duke! Look at this. We have to go there." Yugi smiled as he pointed to the pictures on the pamphlet. "And there."

"Yeah, Yeah. Look first we have to get our own apartment; I was thinking in stead of that what about a house." Duke said unfolding the paper to reveal a beautiful sand colored house with rocks where normal people would have grass, Yugi knew it was because of the water shortage and the fact that grass couldn't grow very well. It was still a very elegant and beautiful house.

"In Summerlin?"

"Summerlin is supposed to be the nicest place in Southern Nevada, it's got a lower crime rate then other places." he smiled. "What do you think?"

"A house, that's a huge step."

"It's not any bigger than you coming to live with me here, now is it?"

"I guess that's true." Yugi thought a moment and nodded. "Yes. Let's get a house."

"Great." Duke called the number on the paper and smirked, he bought that house weeks ago. "Yes I'm calling about your ad." he said and walked into the other room so Yugi could no longer hear. "Yes, Jim, he said he wanted to so I am ready to move in." He walked back in, "Today? Wonderful!" Duke winked at Yugi and Yugi smiled. "Thank you." He hung up and held the Phone tight in his hands. "So I guess we can check out and go."

"This is so cool; I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Neither did I, how wonderful. And I guess we can rent a U-haul truck and get our stuff as well." Duke plucked Yugi up as he reached for the phone and pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately until Yugi forgot about the Phone. He led Yugi to the bed and placed him between the pillows; he pulled his lips away and whispered in his ear. "How would you like to feel my hard cock deep inside you?" He smiled as Yugi blushed; he never was one for Dirty talk, though Duke's form a dirty talk was even too harsh to be called something as nice as dirty. "Aw, just say it; I want to hear you say it from your pure, innocent lips."

"I-I Um… I can't."

"Aw, you are no fun. Well I guess I'll have to learn how much you like it when I fuck you so hard you're screaming for all of Vegas to hear. "Now let's get these clothes off of you." he tugged Yugi's shirt off so fast it burned his ears as the collar caused friction. Yugi rubbed his ears and gave duke a pout. Duke ignored it and began forcing Yugi's pants off without unbuttoning it. "You need to lose some weight." He said and tossed his pants and boxers off to the side.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but what do you say you skip a few meals until you are perfect." He smiled and began dragging his lips down Yugi's broken and bruised body. "You are so beautiful."

"Yeah, I'll be more beautiful once I heal all the way." Yugi moaned. Duke stood up and pulled his clothes off quickly and rejoined Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's ankles and pushed his legs up so that Yugi's thighs were parallel to his body, Duke slide his hands down to Yugi's inner knees to hold him in that position. Wide open for him.

"Duke, maybe not so hard this time."

"Aw, Yugi know you love this." He smirked and shoved his thick length into Yugi causing him to let out a scream of pain, it always hurt a little when Duke failed to prepare him. Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly. "Yugi… You are so nice and tight… So hot." He moaned as he started a quick pace. Yugi's toes curled and felt numb as they were hovering in the air do to his position.

"Please Duke." Yugi screamed and threw his head back as Duke pushed in past the limits of Yugi's body. Harder and harder he pushed, until Duke finally released his seed into him. He pulled out quickly leaving Yugi in a heap on the bed.

"Did you like that? I know you did." he smiled, "but you never came, I can't have that now, can I?" Duke took Yugi's hands. "Come on, I want to see you cum."

Yugi closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around his hardened member; he began to pump slowly and moaned softly at the picture in his head. Hands roaming his body exporting his skin, Tan hands working at his weak points and he was putty in the hands of this man. Yugi let out a moan and began to pump faster. "Oh, it feels so good." Yugi murmured and watched the picture in his mind, to be a part of this man's work even for a moment, Yugi felt blessed. His hand stopped suddenly and a light stream of cum fell from him. "Oh yes…" Yugi opened his eyes slowly, his lips wet and swollen, his cheeks pink and his breath small pants.

"Wow, whatever you were picturing was just perfect." Duke, "so what was I doing to you?"

Yugi paused a moment, "_You_ were just being sweet, Just running your hands over my body, You were caring and I felt protected and loved, You were so gentle and you knew just where to touch me to make me melt, It felt like nothing I had ever felt before."

"Gentle? Doesn't sound like me but okay." Duke smiled and pulled Yugi up. "Shower." he said and pulled him into the bathroom. Yugi stepped into the shower behind Duke and smiled softly as he was handed the sponge. "Wash me." he ordered. Yugi Put soap on the sponge and began to wash Duke Gentle and lovingly. "Thanks." He said at the end and Yugi handed him the sponge but he ignored it and stepped out. "Get dressed when you are done and come out. We have to get out of this hotel and to our home. We'll See Vegas some other time." With that Duke left the room.

Yugi washed himself and shook his head; thoughts of Yami filled his head once more. Yugi dropped the sponge when he finally realized that it was Yami in his vision as he pleasured himself. Why was he picturing Yami? Was leaving Japan a big mistake? No. "Hurry Up!" Yugi heard from the other side of the door. He shook off his thoughts of Yami and turned off the water and dried off. He exited the bathroom fully dressed and helped Duke take the bag back to a cab. "2321 Sunny flower Dr." Duke said and the cab driver pulled out of the Mandalay bay and headed to summerlin.

Yugi looked up at the house and smiled, "Wow, it's even more beautiful than in the picture." Yugi stepped out of the cab and went into the house with Duke. He tossed the bags aside and looked at him. "Can I borrow your cell phone? I think my friends are worried about me."

"It ran out of batteries, I just need to charge it. We'll get our stuff then you can call them." Duke smirked and pulled Yugi into a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Aibou."

"What?" Yugi froze. "Please don't you call me that."

"What!? Is that like some YAMI and YOU thing! Ra, if you are going to keep talking about him all the time I might think you are in love with him. I can call you what I want!" Duke lifted a hand about to backhand Yugi but thought against it, his plan sitting in his mind. "Just get in the truck." Yugi backed out and hopped into the U-haul truck and waited for Duke to drive.

Later that night the house was all set, thanks mostly to Yugi, and Yugi reached for the phone. "I'll just call them real quick." He smiled and Duke handed him the phone. "Thank you."

"Oh Yugi, why don't we head for the city?"

"Okay." Yugi smiled and put the Phone down. "Ah, I should really call them."

"NO!"

"What?"

"Look they don't care about you, they didn't even come see you off so what good would it do to call them?" Duke said, "They hate you."

"No, that's just not true."

"Oh please, if they cared about you even a little bit they would have been there, I mean you moved out of Japan, they will never see you again and they didn't even care." Yugi looked at the phone. "I'm right, and you know it. All we have is each other."

"Yeah, that's all we need." Yugi nodded and put the Phone down.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Between**

**---Chapter 5---**

Yugi woke the next morning and smiled as the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. Duke hadn't made him breakfast since they first got together. Things were certainly better now that Duke had changed. Yugi knew he had nothing to fear. He slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He smiled as he watched Duke cook as he watched football on the mini TV on the counter. "Morning, Yugi."

"Morning. Making Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to celebrate our new home." He turned around and smiled at Yugi. "Don't you look cute this morning." He flipped the pancake in the pan and made his way toward Yugi. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What's that?" Yugi smiled.

"Well, we've been together for almost four years, and it's never gone anywhere." Yugi cocked his head to the side. "What I am trying to say is that I really love you. I want us to be more."

"More? I don't know if I am ready for that yet, I mean we just got back together. And the time we were together was one year of Friendship and three years of pain, I think we just need to start all over." Yugi said carefully.

"I suppose you are right. I just want you to know that it's on the table." He smiled, "I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." Yugi let a small smiled form on his lips then vanished as he heard Duke's cell phone ring, Duke reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Yeah? Okay, I'll be there soon to pick them up." Duke smiled. "Yeah. Not right now." He warned, "Bye." He hung up and turned to Yugi, "I just got a job offer. I'll be out most of the day. Don't leave the house, I want to explore Vegas with you." he said and served Yugi his breakfast before grabbing his keys and heading out. Yugi waited until he heard the rental leave and let out a sigh. He wasn't convincing that Yami and his friends didn't care about him. He knew that wasn't true in the least bit. Duke didn't want him to talk to them for some reason. Yugi supposed that it was because Duke didn't want them to tell Yugi all of this was a mistake.

"They can say what they like, I'm happy." Yugi smiled and picked up the house phone and dialed Yami's number and suddenly felt nervous. He shook it off when he heard Yami's low sensual voice on the other end. "Mou hitori no boku." Yugi smiled.

"Aibou, Yugi! I was worried; I didn't think you would call. How are you? Where are you?"

"Well I am fine and we are in Vegas, get this, Duke and I decided to buy a house together. I'm finally grown up."

"That's good I guess. I am so glad you called I am sorry about not being at the airport. I thought your flight was at five."

"It was. That's when we left but I was sleeping so Duke just carried me onto the plane."

"I am sure I was there at five, I didn't see a soul."

"Were you at the right gate?"

"OF COURSE I WAS!" Yami burst.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. For you to think that I wouldn't be there to see you off it's just, that isn't me. You know I would be there. I miss you, we all do. I have something to tell you…" there was a moment of silence on the other end and Yami took a breath, "If moving to America is what you really need then I won't stop you or ask you to come back. You need to live your life and I need to live mine. Don't stop that from coming to visit though."

"I—thank you. Yami I love you so much, I missed not seeing you on Thursday."

"I love you too, Aibou." Yami smiled and was sure that the love each of them were talking about was purely platonic. "Anzu and I beat all the high scores in honor of you."

"How are things going with you and Anzu, anyway?"

"Same as always, it's comfortable."

"That's good. Oh! Duke wants to take this to the next level."

"Another one, you just moved in with him and moved to another country. Is he talking about marriage?"

"I think so, I told him it was too soon. I told him we need to start over. He's going to wait for me to be ready." Yugi smiled. "If it does happen I want you to be my best man."

There was another pause. "I would be honored, Yugi." Yami smiled. "Oh, what's your address, I'll send you a package filled with Japanese food and other things America doesn't have." Yugi more than willingly told him what it was and held the phone close. "I guess I should get going we have the sale, starts today, you know."

"Yami."

"Hmm?"

"I'll never… be the same without you. I'll never replace you. I love you so much."

"Aibou…"

"Bye." Yugi hung up quickly, before when he said the three words it was only in a soul mate, brotherly way, but just now… he felt it in his heart, those three words were more. Yugi covered a hand over his mouth and leaned back in his chair, his food getting cold before him. "No, that couldn't have meant anything." He reassured himself.

**---**

Duke returned in a flurry and burst through the door with flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. "YUGI! THIS IS HUGE!"

"What?" Yugi came running out of the dinning room and placed the bookmark in his book as he closed it. "What's Huge?"

"The Job." Duke hurriedly gave Yugi the flowers and candies. "Picture this." He swept a hand out in the air to signify a great space. "A new casino. The Silver Dragon Casino. The hotel will be huge and the casino will be next door, this Casino though, will be constructed like Tokyo Tower and the theme will be Japanese. It will be a casino for all ages and there will be some slots but really it will be a gaming Casino, a HUGE arcade."

"Oh my god, Duke that would be so amazing."

"Good, it's happening. Summer 2008 a year from now, you and I will be living the good life." Duke smiled. "The ground breaking is in next months."

"I'm so happy for you."

"For us, Yugi. US."

"Us." He smiled and shifted uneasily in his chair.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just read." He smiled. "I was thinking we could go out to a club or something."

"You are right. Let's get you into something sexy and head out. I know just the place." Yugi ran off and dressed into tight black leather pants and a mesh shirt. (Duke had put out for him) "So where are we going, that I have to dress this way." Yugi whispered.

"It's called the Luna Experience." He held out a collar to Yugi with a silver ring in the middle. "Put this on."

"Okay. Why?"

"You'll see. Now let's get going." Duke nearly ordered before helping Yugi into the car and shutting the door with such force Yugi was sure he wouldn't be able to open it later. Duke slid into the car and closed his door with equal force and turned the car on along with the headlights and sped off toward the strip. Yugi played absentmindedly with his collar and watched the light's go by as they made their way through the strip. It was so mesmerizing, it was no wonder people were drawn to this place; I was much like a moth being led to a flame. Duke rounded a corner and it was a bit darker, Duke parked and helped Yugi out and headed to the black doors of the club.

"How old is he?" the bouncer asked as he eyed Yugi.

"I'm eighteen." Yugi swallowed hard and closed his eyes as the man grabbed his hand and dug a stamp into the back of his hand.

"Have fun but no drinking, kid." He said and let them in and Duke smiled.

"That was kinda scary." Yugi looked at his hand and read "underage." Yugi nodded. "Okay, so where--" Yugi's mouth fell open on the walls were windows and beyond the windows were different couples having sex within them. People on the outside of the windows watched each couple almost as if they were rating them. Suddenly Yugi noticed something about each submissive partner; they were chained to the wall by the collar. "Duke I don't like this place."

"Aw, Yugi, it's not so bad."

"How would you know? We aren't doing this."

"Come on Yugi. Please. I want to try it. We'll get a private room."

"No one will be watching us?"

"No, I promise." He smiled.

"Okay." Yugi nodded and held Duke's hand tight as they walked through the club and to the back rooms; he knocked softly on one and pulled Yugi in once he was sure it was empty. A Curtain covered the wall at the back of the room and a chair with the leash hanging from the ceiling sat in the center of the room and there was a box of clean toys still in their packaging. "At least it's clean." Yugi muttered.

"Go put the collar on the leash while I get a few things from the box there." Duke smiled as Yugi did as he was told and turned to the box and pulled a bottle from his pocket and poured out a bottle of lotion he found in the box and replaced it with the bottle's contents. He shook it and turned back to Yugi who was in the chair waiting. "Ooh, this is something wonderful. Care to taste it." Duke wiped his lips as if he had taking a sip and handed the bottle to Yugi. Yugi smiled and smelled it before downing it.

"What was that?"

"Something wonderful." He smirked.

**---**

"Liquid X." The reporter on the TV read as a picture of the bottle appeared next to her head, "I an Old Drug in a new form, A few teens have discovered a way to turn the Drug ecstasy into a liquid, it smells like water and is clear. It is easy to be hidden and there--" Yami turned the TV down and sighed.

"I can't believe it. As if Ecstasy wasn't bad enough." Anzu sighed. "I heard that in this from X is even more powerful, it works in seconds and it is mostly used on people to make them submissive to a dominate person. This way the submissive will not care what is being done to them. Can you believe that? Sex can be fun sometimes and loving but when they turn it into this trash it's just so horrible. People can die from this, they could die before but this Liquid stuff makes the heart beat out of control."

"I know this is upsetting you but there isn't anything we can do. Just watch out for it." Yami said.

**---**

Yugi's head was spinning as he heard people cheering all around him. Colors flashed and the people seemed to morph into unrecognizable forms. Duke smiled at him and Yugi blinked slowly. "We won; we were the hottest couple tonight." Duke smirked darkly and held the trophy close as he walked Yugi out to the car. "Why don't you take a little rest, so you're heart can slow down again." Yugi couldn't register what was happening and the next thing he knew, his world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**In between**

**---Chapter 6---**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"How is he doing doctor?"

"It's hard to tell just now." He answered "I want to know why this boy took the drug in the first place!"

"The man he came with said that the boy was upset and took it before the older could stop him. The boy will need to be taken to rehab."

"Doctor, come quick!"

Meanwhile in the wait room Duke was pacing. He growled at Yugi's weakness, he should have been able to handle that much. Well no matter he would just have to give it to Yugi in small doses and slowly build the addiction within him. Duke looked up as the Doctor rushed out and walked to the help desk and handed the nurse a small letter before rushing back into the ER. The nurse read the note and picked up the phone and dialed. Duke growled and walked over to her. "What is going on?"

"The boy called out another boy's number, I am calling it." the nurse said. "Yes, May I speak to Yami Atemu? Oh I am afraid that I have dreadful news. We have Yugi in the hospital, he took… Sir calm down, yes the doctors are doing all they can. I am sure. Yes. Please. He is at the Sunrise hospital in the ER. I will fill you in once you get here. He has requested that you come. I really hope you make it. Seems that being around loved ones heals people faster. Alright Mr. Atemu. Thank you." she hung up.

"Why did you call him? I am Yugi's boyfriend; I am the only loved one he needs." Duke glared at the nurse.

"He called for Mr. Atemu and I am to follow the doctor's orders, you should be more careful. I know your type." She warned. "That boy needs all the help he can get."

"Shut up." He turned on his heels and plopped down in a chair and watched the clock. Hour after Hour passed and still the was no sign of Yugi's condition, better or worse. If the boy died now it would all have been for nothing. Duke glared at the clock and jumped as the door behind him burst open.

"Where is he!?" Yami's voice drifted down to Duke's ears and he grimaced. "Duke. Yugi how is he?" Yami rushed up to him with a look of fear planted on his face, almost as if it were permanent.

"You know as much as I do."

"Well what happened?" Joey asked as he sat in the seat next to him.

"Well he's been really depressed since we left, I should have seen it coming. Anyway I went to work as I always do and when I came home the house was a mess and I found Yugi with a Bottle of Liquid X in his hand. I told him to put it down and he just smirked, it was a dark almost not there smirk, he downed the bottle before I could get to him." Duke held his gaze as Yami studied him to find a lie behind is words.

"How did he get Liquid X in the first place?" Yami cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, in Vegas I suppose it's easy to get anything."

"Funny thing is, I talked to him the other night and he seemed fine."

"Well he must have been good at hiding it from you. Face it, you two have fallen apart. This move has been good for him."

"You call THIS good Yugi is in the hospital!"

"Please, boys, stop it. Yugi needs us right now, there isn't time for arguing," Anzu whispered. "We need to pray that he gets better."

"He's coming home; this is just too much for him." Yami said as he pulled Anzu onto his lap.

"Oh no he's not, he's staying with me. I'll take care of him. You still don't trust me but he does. You just need to suck it up. You'll lose your friendship over this." Duke hid his smirk and got up and moved to the other side of the room and took a seat once more.

An hour passed in silence, the four friends and Duke stared into nothingness as they waited and finally a nurse stuck her head out. "He wishes to see Duke." She whispered. Duke stood up and smirked at Yami before heading into the room after the nurse. The eerie beep of the heart monitor echoed along the cream colored walls. Yugi was laying in the bed his hands at his sides wrists up a long IV stuck in his arm. He looked at Duke as best he can and let a small smile creep to his lips. "Yugi." Duke rushed to his side.

"Duke, did I really do that? I can't remember. I can't remember anything. I'm so scared."

"Shh, I know. It's okay. I am going to take care of you. You made a mistake and I will help you fix it. You'll be okay." Duke smiled and took Yugi's free hand and stroked his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you. Duke."

"Shh, you feel a little better?"

"My head is spinning and I feel so cold but I think I'll be okay. I am so happy you were there to help me. I could have died and you saved me." Yugi smiled. "Are the other's here? I would love to see them." He smiled.

"They are but I am afraid that they are a little angry with you. Yami was even angrier. He said that the moment you wake up he's going to talk some sense into you. I think it would be best if he didn't come in here. I don't want him to hurt you."

"You are right. You can tell them I will talk to them once I am feeling better."

"Alright." Duke turned away to smirk at the door and turned back to him. "Get some rest and I'll take you home when it's time." Duke kissed Yugi's forehead and pulled away slowly.

"Duke."

"Yes?"

"That thing that's on the table… Take it off. I'm ready. This… is proof enough that you love me." Yugi smiled and laid his head back on his pillow. Duke smiled. Everything was playing out perfectly

"Oh Yugi. I'll set a date and we can talk about it at home." He smiled and walked out the door.

"How is he?!" Yami was the first up off his seat.

"He fell asleep again." Duke said softly. "I think we should leave him here over night and come back later." He grabbed up his things. "You guys can stay at my place."

"No thanks."

"Yami, we don't have any other place to stay, let's just do it."

"Fine." Yami let out a defeated breath. "I want to see him tomorrow." He looked at Duke. "I will see him tomorrow." he followed out the door with him and the others.

**---**

Yugi woke the next morning to a room filled with flowers of all kinds and get well balloons and various stuffed animals. He smiled and sat up. The IV was removed and it seemed his morning was off to a good start. "Aibou." Yugi's heart stopped for an instant and he looked amongst the teddy bears to see his other half sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"Yami." Yugi smiled slowly. "Please don't get mad, I know what I did was horrible."

"I'm not mad at you." Yami stood up. "So it really happened the way he said it did?"

"He wouldn't make that up."

"So you don't remember?"

"I remember drinking something and I remember a million swirling colors then… nothing"

"I see."

"You didn't have to fly eighteen hours to see me; I don't deserve that after doing this to myself."

"Aibou."

"Don't call me that."

"Yugi, listen, you made a mistake, it's okay. Why don't you come home with us for a while?"

"It's alright; Duke is going to take care of me." Yugi smiled. "Last night… well Duke and I are going to get married."

"I thought it was too soon for you?"

"Yes but that was before. He saved my life. And he still wants to be with me even after I did drugs. He really loves me and that proves it." Yugi smiled up at Yami. "Aren't you happy for me?"

It took Yami a moment to force a smile, "Of course, Aibo- Yugi."

"So you'll be my best man?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good." Yugi hugged him as tight as he could. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"I would never not be there for you. You know that." Yami let Yugi go and slipped out of his reach. "You remember our bond?"

"I won't ever forget it."

"I'm glad. I want you to have this." Yami reached into his jacket and pulled out a golden box and handed it to Yugi. "I am sure you know what this is."

"The… M--"

"That's right."

"I cant, it's yours."

"Yugi, I can't be here to protect you all the time. And I know the puzzle will keep you safe. And I would be able to rest easy knowing you were a little protected. I had this horrible dream about you Yugi. You were so alone with no one to protect you. I wasn't there for you; I was in a cage watching you. I couldn't help you."

"Me moving away has been really hard for you hasn't it? What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. Anzu thinks something is wrong too. Perhaps it's because I don't belong in this world. But I made a promise to you. I won't leave you, Ever." Yami admitted

"Yami I--"

"Hey, how is my handsome Boyfriend this morning." Duke pushed through the door with more flowers. Yugi smiled. "Looks like you are doing just fine. Ready to come home?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "Thank you for all of this."

"Aw, it was nothing." Duke smiled and walked over to him and indulged himself in a small wet kiss right in front of Yami. "I love you, Yugi." Duke smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Marry me."

"AW!" Yugi opened the box and pulled out a silver band and slid it on. "Of course!"

Yami turned away suddenly heartbroken. "I'll see you Yugi. I'll call you when we land in Japan."

"Okay." Yugi hid his giggle as Duke attacked his neck with small kisses. "Duke stop it." Yugi laughed and looked back for Yami but he had slipped out the door. "Come on, Duke. Take us home." Yugi beamed.

"Don't you worry, little one." Yugi smiled at that. "I was thinking we get marred on opening night."

"You mean the day the casino opens?"

"Yes. What better time than that."

"It's perfect." Yugi hugged Duke tight. "I am so sorry about the drugs."

"Don't you worry, I'll help you with that, no more talking about that." he added. "Oh Yugi, You are going to make me the happiest man on earth."

"I'm glad."


	7. Chapter 7

**In Between**

**---Chapter 7---**

Duke carried Yugi into the house and placed him gently on the couch, "What do you want to eat?" he asked as he placed a cover over Yugi and handed him the remote.

"I'm not that hungry."

"I know but you have to eat in order to take your medicine." Duke smiled. "We need to regulate your blood stream; they took a lot of contaminated blood from you."

"Okay, Um how about a sandwich."

"Cheese?"

"Muenster."

"Coming right up." Duke smirked as he turned his back to Yugi and entered the kitchen. He lifted his head when he heard the doorbell ring followed by Yugi calling for them to come in. Duke blinked, who knew they were here? His eyes glared as a familiar velvety strong voice danced to his ears. "Yami."

"Yami!?" Yugi smiled and sat up.

"I couldn't leave like that Yugi. I want to take care of you too." Yami smiled and Duke listened. "I brought you something." Yami dug through a bag and pulled a small baggy with a sandwich in it. "It's Muenster." He smiled.

"That's so weird, I just told Duke to make me a Muenster cheese sandwich." Yugi smiled and took the baggy from him. "Thank you."

"No problem, I made more just in case. So, now that you are home how are you feeling?"

"Much better." Yugi smiled and held out his hand. "Did you see the ring?"

"Yeah." Yami said under his breath, "I did." trying to drain the disappointment from his voice. "I'm very happy for you. If, of course, this is what you want." Yugi smiled as he nibbled one the cheese from his sandwich. "I want you to know that I support you. Really."

"Are you sure? You still don't trust Duke."

"Well…" Yami paused and shoved down his pride, "Maybe I was… Wrong." He nearly choked on the last word. "You were right when you said it was time I let you go."

"Yami, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You are the best." Yugi hugged him carefully so as not to drop his sandwich. He let go when he saw Duke with a glass of sprite. "Hi Duke, Look, Yami's here."

"I heard." he said dryly. "I made you a drink." he smiled; little did Yugi know he had put a few drops of liquid X inside it. "I heard Yami brought you a sandwich so I just brought you this." he handed Yugi the glass which he took gladly. "I'll get you a glass too Yami." he sneered and walked back into the kitchen.

"Yugi, do you mind if I have a sip?" Yami smiled at him; in the back of his mind he could feel a bad sensation. He could feel the eye on his forehead glow and burn.

"Course not." Yugi smiled and handed him the glass which Yami downed instantly. "Hey, you drank it all." he pouted when Yami handed him back the empty glass.

"I'm sorry Yugi, Guess I was more thirsty than I thought." he flashed a handsome smile and Yugi shoved him playfully. "We'll I think I'm gonna get going." he stood up and kissed Yugi's cheek, get well, Yugi."

"I will. Thank you, Yami."

"For what?"

"Supporting me. Call me when you land."

"I will." And with that Yami Turned on his heels and walked out the door. "Support? I still don't trust him. He's up to something." Yami blinked as his vision blurred just a bit. Yami slipped into the cab and rode off toward the airport. His heart was heavy and all he could think about was how he wanted to be the one to make Yugi happy. He was the one who was there for Yugi. He was the one who gave everything just so the boy could live freely. HE was the one to whom Yugi owed his life and soul. Yami shook it off as this sudden surge of jealousy made him feel guilty.

As Yami stepped on the plane he began to feel turbulence. Did they even take off yet? He looked out and saw the airport to his right and the runway to his left. Shaking it off, he found his seat next to Joey. "You okay man?" he asked carefully. "You look like hell, are you hot? You're sweating."

"I'm fine." He mumbled and plopped down in his seat. "Can someone please make this plane stop spinning? Dammit!" the other passengers jumped and a flight attendant ran up to him.

"Are you feeling alright sir?" she cocked her head to the side.

"How about a slice of what you're serving, turn around for me, let me get a good look at you." he smirked and Joey made a weird end of the world face.

"Uh, he's fine sorry about that." Joey held up his hands in surrender and the attendant left with a huff. "Great, no complementary nuts for us." He pouted then turned his attention to the situation at hand. "What's gotten into you man?" he stiffened as he felt Yami's fingers languidly running up and down his arm. "Yami--"

"Joey, has anyone ever told you just how sexy you are?"

"Uh… once…" Joey shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well you are." Yami moved in and brushed his lips against Joey's cheek before Joey jumped from the seat.

"Man, what's wrong with you?"

"Come on Joey, you know you want to. Bring back the hot attendant and the three of us can have a good time." He smirked.

"No."

"What's wrong with you, Joey, sexy, hot, I want to run-my-tongue-all-over-your-body, Joey?" Yami grabbed at the hem of Joey's shirt and looked into his honey hazel eyes. "Come on, have a little fun with me."

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Tristan waddled toward them from his seat, people glared at him as he passed their seats. "You are disturbing the whole plane, they'll kick you off."

"Where is that Attendance, I need her to attend to me." Yami yelled then caught sight of Anzu. "Anzu, my sweet Anzu. Come sit by me." He smirked as he pat Joey's seat. She shook her head. "Dammit, why not? We practically fuck every night anyway, come here."

"We do not. Stop being a jerk." She huffed and fell back into her seat.

Yami's body suddenly jerked and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Joey was the first to catch him as he fell forward. "Yami!" he called. "What the hell was that?" Joey felt him snore softly against his chest and sighed before laying Yami in his chair and covering him up. "Sorry about that everyone, my friend here is a little drunk," he lied quickly, "Sorry." He said once more and the flight attendant gave him a stern look.

Tristan walked back to his seat next to Anzu and sighed, "He's just upset." He whispered.

"I know." She said without looking at him, "I wish this didn't hurt him so much. Can I tell you something?" she suddenly turned and looked at him.

"Anything."

"Well if you love some one and they love you too," she glanced down at her hands, "But you know that they would be happier with someone they really really love, would you let them go?" she looked back up at him.

"If I loved them enough, it would be hard, but yeah I would." He sighed. "Sorry."

"No, that's what I wanted to here, because now I know I'd be doing the right thing by letting Yami go." She admitted. "Yugi and Yami have something special, something I can't even touch. I couldn't live knowing I came in between soul mates." She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Tristan."

"Anytime. But you know what; maybe your true soul mate is out there too looking for you."

"Yep and when I meet him I will tell him right away that I love him. I won't wait like Yami and Yugi did." She blinked, "Look at me, talking about myself. How is Yami? I saw him pass out."

"That's just what happened, he's sleeping now. I don't know what happened; he was fine until he got onto the plane."

**---**

Yugi giggled again as Duke tickled him, "Stop it." Suddenly Yugi was on his back pinned to the ground looking up at his lover. "Duke?"

"What, Yugi, you are just so beautiful. Now that your friends are gone we can have a little fun." He leaned down and nuzzled Yugi's neck as his hands slide up his shirt. "Come on Yugi."

Yugi pushed him back and shook his head, "I'm not really in the mood." He smiled.

"Sure you are. You just don't know it yet." He murmured and nibbled at Yugi's bottom lip. "Come on, baby." He smirked and began tearing at Yugi's shirt. "First we need to get these clothes off of you."

Yugi pushed him back harder, "I said I wasn't in the mood." Duke only glared at him for a second. "Did you drink the Sprite I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Then come on." Duke tugged at Yugi's pants and purred as Yugi let out a silent moan in protest. "You will like this, you did last time."

"Last time?" Yugi blinked, "Duke, get off of me."

"No." he said simply and pulled Yugi's pants and boxers down then lifted him up a bit and slammed into him without warning and preparation. Yugi screamed at the burning pain and Duke began to pull out and push back in moaning as he enjoyed his own pleasure. Yugi was livid, he screamed and cried for him to stop but Duke kept going.

"DUKE PLEASE STOP. IT HURTS." He screamed as he tossed his head from side to side. He tried to get his legs to kick Duke away but they failed and Duke only dug his fingers into Yugi's sides to keep him tight to his body.

"Ugh, No Yugi, this feels so good. You are so tight, fuck, how can you ask me to stop?" he grunted as he shoved more of himself into Yugi's body.

"Stop it please." Yugi's screams turned into sobbing whimpers. The pain he felt wasn't going away, he had been with Duke before but not like this, not when he wasn't ready.

"Stop begging and just enjoy." Duke smirked, "Oh, I am so close… can you feel it. Yugi beg me to cum." He moaned softly into the crook of Yugi's neck.

"Don't, please just stop it." He clung onto Duke as his tears fell heavily now.

"Beg me." He ordered in a more forceful tone

"P-Please Duke… Cu-Cum for me." He whimpered defeatedly.

"Good boy." He smirked and with one final push Duke spilled his seed into Yugi with a cry of pleasure. "Oh such a good boy, you are."

Yugi nodded slowly only glad it was over. Duke got off of him and walked off to the bedroom and collapsed. Yugi peeled himself off the floor and rushed to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Between**

**--****-Chapter 8---**

Yugi hissed softly as he ran a blade over his ivory skin it turned a light shade of pink before turning red as blood drizzled from the small slits. He did this every time Dude raped him and he couldn't escape this time. His friends lived at the other end of the globe. It had been a few months since the proposal and the last time he had seen or heard from Yami.

Yugi put his blade down in the top draw of the sink, his drawer, it held a variety of sharp objects bandages and a few other things incase he cut too deep. He washed off the edges of the sink and the extra blood from his wrist and hands and slid his sleeve down and unlocked the bathroom door. Yugi sluggishly walked to his favorite chair and sat down. Who would marry a freak like him? He sighed, but was thankful that Duke wanted to be with him even after everything.

Yugi looked at the ring around his finger and smiled slightly…

_ "You are such a freak! No one loves you, Yugi." He said, "No one except me. I love you, no matter how freaky you are." _

_ "You do?" Yugi looked up, his body still shaking with the tremble of his recent raping. His eyes were dry now but Duke kept him pinned to the ground. _

_"Once we are married you won't have to worry about a thing again." Duke said in a voice that was all too convincing. "And you won't have to worry about your friends; they don't care about you, as I've said in the beginning. I am the only one who can love you." he stroked Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand. "No one else will love you." _

_ "I know. Thank you for loving me, Duke." He smiled slightly._

_ "You'll know how to repay me when the time comes." He smiled back._

… Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard the key in the door. Duke was home, this was the last few moments he had before he found out whether or not Duke was in a good mood.

"Honey, I'm home." He smiled and blinked as Yugi sat up slowly and uncomfortably. "Don't be so scared, little Yugi. Why don't we go out to eat? Hmm?"

"I would like that." Good mood. Yugi smiled, "I'll just go find something nice to wear." He skipped up the steps and came back down a few moments later returned in a back long sleeved shirt and blue jeans (a classing look for Yugi now). "Let's go."

At dinner Yugi played with the bread sticks as they waited for their meals to arrive. "I can't wait to marry you, my little black angel."

"Have I become darkness now?" Yugi whispered.

"It's alright Aibou." He whispered and smirked a bit when Yugi flinched. "Forget about Yami, he was nothing."

"He was nothing?"

"Nothing."

"He was everything to me."

"What?" Yugi covered his mouth quickly but he knew it was too late. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"He didn't care about you. No one cares about you, only I care about you. Do you understand that?" he reached under the table and gave Yugi's leg a squeeze. "I love you Yugi. Yami hated you. As soon as you get that through your head we can live happily together. You don't want us to be happy, you hate me don't you?"

"No." Yugi shook, "I don't, and you are the only one who cares about me now. I love you too."

"Good."

**---Domino City---**

"Wait a moment, so you are telling me that if Yugi and Duke get married, Duke is entitled to half of what Yugi owns if they get a divorce?" Yami looked through a few filed and placed the phone on his shoulder and leaned his head against it to hold it in place to he could use both of his hands. "He won't settle for one forth of our company, he'll want more. What would he have to do to get more?"

"Yugi would have to die."

"WHAT!? That's it then; Duke is planning to kill Yugi once they are married. He wants Yugi's half then he'll come after mine and just because our company is better than his is. Dammit! Why didn't I figure this out before?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Save him, of course." Yami opened his files and sighed as his eyes ran over Yugi's signature the one for the new furniture in the new office. "Look, I'm gonna have to let you go, I'll call you back when I have a plan." Yami let the phone slip from his shoulder and slide into his hand before hanging it up. He looked back at the signature and traced it with his finger.

_"Purple chairs?" Yami rose and eyebrow at the Young look a like._

_ "I love that color, got a problem with that?" Yugi took the paper from the delivery guy __and looked in his pockets and frowned. "Where's my-"_

_ "__-__Purple pen?" Yami finished and pointed with his eyes so Yugi would follow and see the pen in his hand. "Try to get it!" Yami teased brining it just out of Yugi's reach__ as he jumped to get it. "__Come__ on Yugi."_

_ "Yami, give it back, __you__ are so mean." Yugi giggled and smirked grabbing Yami's favorite gold pen from his pocket and signed the paper. "Ha purple chairs and a gold pen."_

_ "Okay, that's not funny." Yami pouted and handed the purple pen back. _

_ "It was a little funny." Yugi returned the gold pen and smiled. "Admit it, you love the chairs."_

_ "Never." Yami used his strongest voice and smiled. _

"I love the chairs." Yami stood up dramatically. "I'll save you Yugi." Yami rushed out of his office and handed Joey the key on his way out. "Take care of things."

"What? Where are you going?" Joey looked at the key in his hand.

"America!" he called and grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

**---Las Vegas---**

"Now, Yugi, I know you don't want to wear the wedding dress but you look so beautiful."

"I'm gay not a transsexual." He sighed looking at the lacy white dress on the bed; it looked like white icing on a cupcake in that swirl shape. "Please don't make me wear that."

"You'll look so beautiful. Wear it for me."

"I'll think about it." Yugi picked the dress up and put it in the closet. "The wedding is far anyway." He turned back to Duke and yawned. "Well I'm gonna get to bed."

"Do that." he smiled "after we have a little fun of our own."

"Duke, please, I'm tired."

"I don't care, go get a bottle of water and come back to bed. Be sure to drink the whole thing." He instructed and watched as Yugi left.

Yugi opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle and dumped it down the drain, he had long since found out about the drug Duke put in the water, at times he thought about drinking it so that he wouldn't feel the pain of being raped but he knew that his body couldn't handle the drug and he didn't want to die. When the bottle was empty he went to bed and again Duke was all over him for hours.

The next morning Yugi's grunts and hisses of pain filled the house as he cut himself over and over again. This was the pain he liked, he could control this, he could stop if he wanted to and he could keep going too. His eyes still held tears of sadness as he did it, he wasn't numb yet but it was coming. He sighed and walked out after finishing and sighed seeing a note on the fridge.

"Having a party tonight, make sure you get all of the things on this list before I get home. Love, Duke." He read and grabbed the keys and headed out the door to the car and drove to the mall for the party favors. "I should leave. Where will I go? This country is so strange to me; I've been to Death Valley, that's the closet place to here that I can think of. And there are too many painful memories there." he spoke to himself as he drove. Yami had betrayed him for the first time there and it was still a bit painful for both of them.

"HEY PAY ATTENTION, Jackass!" The guy in the car next to him screamed and drove off but not before throwing a bottle out of his car hitting Yugi's windshield making him swerve a bit. He pulled over and parked in a somewhat abandoned gas station and cried softly. "What am I doing?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, Aibou." Yugi looked up slowly and jumped, Yami. Yami was just outside his window.

"How did you… Where did you…"

"I can find you wherever you are, we have a bond. You haven't felt it in a long time, have you? Since Duke broke you."

"Shut up. What are you doing here, you jerk?"

"Excuse me, jerk?"

"You just stopped calling me."

"I'm sorry; I had a ton of work to do. Not to say that work is more important, I was trying to be happy for you and Duke. Yugi, listen, he's going to kill you."

"What?" Yugi blinked.


	9. Chapter 9

**In Between**

**---Chapter 9---**

Yugi stared up at Yami in shock then put the car in reverse and pressed on the accelerator, sending the car flying back into a neatly stacked row of tires. Tires feel from the top and a few rows toppled over as the car came to a hissing stop. Yami ran up to him and yanked the door open. "What the hell was that!?"

"Stop lying. Duke is not trying to kill me. I never thought you would go this far." Yugi screamed and searched for a different gear preferably Drive but he kept missing it. "Duke loves me; he is the only one who does."

"Yugi, listen to me, it's true. That's been his plan all along. Since the day our company hit it big his has been failing. Now he is trying to marry you. If you die then he will get your half. All he wants is the company; he doesn't give a damn about you!"

"Shut up!"

"Yugi! I am not playing around, come back with me to Domino and forget his sorry ass."

"No. You all ignored me. I am not going back where I am not wanted."

"Okay, then. Here, I was arrested the moment we landed in Domino for being high on the plane. Do you want to know what they found in my system? The day I left I drank your drink just in case and I was right. Duke spiked it with Liquid X."

Yugi paused. He didn't think anyone knew about the drugs Duke was trying to get him to take. "I-I don't think so…"

"You are lying. You know that's what he tries to do. If you take the drug you'll be all over him whenever he wants you to be, he is raping you with your… unconscious consent, it is still rape."

"I KNOW!" Yugi gripped the steering wheel hard and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "He's been doing it almost every other night now. But I found out about the drugs one day and now I don't take them, he doesn't know that though, but now he rapes me anyway, he thinks the drugs are in me so he does it. And me begging him to stop just makes him think it's part of a game."

"And I know the drugs would probably ease the pain but I know that drug will kill me if I take it. I don't want to leave him. See I am an ugly monster, no one will want me. Only he wants me. So it's only right that I stay with him."

"Yugi, you are not thinking clearly. You have plenty of people who love you at home."

"No."

"Yugi."

"Yami. I can't go back; No one would love me if they knew."

"That isn't true." Yami spoke a little too loudly causing Yugi to look at him with big wet violet eyes. "I want you to come home, Yugi, I love you." Yami paused as he watched Yugi's face but it didn't change.

"Y-you… shouldn't."

"Well I do and that will never change." Yami spoke softly and leaned in and captured Yugi's lips. His soft pink lips welcomed his in a pillowy embrace. Yugi's lips were parted slightly and Yami pulled back only a hair in order to draw Yugi's lips back to his, Yugi would have to move closer in order to keep the kiss alive and he did. Yami's hand came to rest on Yugi's cheek.

The kiss ended shortly after it had begun and the two pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Yugi turned his head causing Yami's hand to fall away. "I'll drop you off at your hotel, where are you staying?"

"Yugi…" Yami paused and hid a small smirk behind his sad lips and sighed, "The Luxor. Of course." Yami whispered and Yugi pulled away from the tower of tires and sped off down the road toward the Pyramid, Egyptian themed Hotel. "It's too crowded to go in the drop of lane. Let's park somewhere. I can walk." Yami added once they pulled up to the light that would take them to the hotel parking.

"Well okay." Yugi said the tingle of the kiss still lingered on his lips, when he told Duke what happened he would be in for it. He parked and waited for Yami to get out. "Well?"

"Well what, Aibou?"

"Please, stop calling me that. I don't like it."

"You used to like it."

"Well I don't anymore!" his voice was dripping with malice. "So, we are here now, get out, please."

"Alright." Yami sighed and pushed the door open and got out of the car and smirked to himself and bent down, "Ouch!" he cried.

Yugi jumped and unbuckled and ran out to help, "What happened?" Yugi's eyes held fear as he looked down at Yami who was merely tying his shoe. "That's not funny!" he screamed and clenched his fists at his sides and turned to leave.

Yami wouldn't have that, he lured Yugi out of the car for a reason and smiled to find that it worked, it showed that Yugi still cared about him and Yami was now able to save Yugi from Duke. He scooped Yugi up and tossed him over his shoulders and child locked the back doors and tucked Yugi in and straddled his hips. "Yami, Get Off Of Me!" Yugi screamed and struggled under Yami's weight.

"No. Stop moving." He told him and fastened his seatbelt tight and slammed the door before going into the front and sitting down. "I am taking you home, whether you like it or not."

"I hate you!" Yugi unbuckled and reached to open the door but he couldn't.

"Hate me all you want, at least you'll be safe." Yami said and pulled the car out of the lot. "Buckle up." he ordered and drove toward McCarran Airport. Yugi stopped struggling after a bit and sighed as he looked out the window and placed his hands on the window as they passed Duke's casino. "Forget him, he wants to kill you and I'll be damned if I let that happen

"Just leave me alone." Yugi sighed. "I can't believe you tricked me like that. I hate you so much, Yami, this is worst than when you betrayed me in Death Valley." Those were the last words spoken the whole trip to the airport.

The moment Yugi and Yami stepped out of the car Yugi was thinking of a plan to get away from Yami and decided the best way to do that would be to run when they were heading to the gate.

Yami dragged Yugi through the crowd and headed for Gate 14 and as they passed through the crowd Yugi managed the slip out of Yami's grip and took off running. Yami glared. "AIBOU! Come back here!" He took off after him.

Yugi stumbled and weaved through people as they walked in the opposite direction, he panted softly and ducked into an empty gate with the lights turned out. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees and panted softly. His heart was pounding hard against this chest almost as if it wanted to break out. Yugi listened for Yami and after a few moments of nothing he tiptoed out of hiding and headed toward the door.

Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi's arm (failing to see him wince) and wheeled him round and pinned him against the wall. Yami's arms were placed on either side of Yugi and he looked down into his pools of amethyst. "Don't try to run from me, Aibou, I'll find you every time. Or have you forgotten about out bond."

Yugi looked at his hands, "Yami--"

"No! Yugi, look at me." He ordered but Yugi didn't listen. "Look at me, now Yugi!" Yugi looked up into Yami's fire red eyes and winced once more. "Good, I care about you, Aibou, No, I love you. And I will protect you even if it means I will lose your love." He sighed softly, "Now we are getting on the plane and we are going home. You can call Duke when you get there and tell him it's over."

"…" Yugi sighed defeatedly and quietly joined Yami to the gate and onto the plane. He was going home now, his real home.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Between **

**---Chapter 10--- **

Rain ran down the windows of the Turtle Game shop, Yugi rested his chin on the ball of his hand and stared out at the darkness. The flight had been long and full of tension, he felt it, Yami felt it, and he was pretty sure everyone around them felt it. The landing was perfect even in the rainy whether. No one had come to pick them up, Yami had been planning to kidnap him from the star, Yugi noted as he noticed Yami had a car ready for them right in front.

Yugi sighed, his warm breath causing the window to fog up. He listened to the rain for a time and once in a while he would hear the sound of Yami turning a page in his book when he was finished. Yugi cooled down a bit but he wasn't ready to forgive Yami for taking him away… which brought him to the kiss.

He ran his fingers over his soft pink lips and felt them tremble. Yami's kiss was different from Duke's. Yugi looked over at Yami for a second and gasped. He was too busy being angry before to notice that Yami had told him he loved him. His eyes when wide and he looked back out the window. 'No, I am engaged to Duke, he loves me. Yami is trying to trick me.' He thought and jumped when a rumble of thunder rang through the darkness.

"Aibou?" Yami looked up at Yugi and placed his bookmark in his book and put the book on the end table before walking over to him. When Yugi didn't answer he nodded, "Still mad at me, huh?" he took Yugi's hand, "Well even so, I know you hate thunderstorms so come sit on the couch next to me." Yugi went without protest.

"I know you will understand, Yugi, what I did." He said as he covered Yugi up with a warm blanket. "It has always been my job to protect you."

"Did you mean it?" he said suddenly, his voice cracking a bit because he hadn't used it in hours.

"Pardon?" Yami looked down at him with soft eyes.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?"

"… I- Yes. I meant it." He said finally

"What about Anzu?"

"She and I have an understanding, she knows that I love you and she respects that. I love her differently. Yugi, you are my better half. There is no one else who can complete me the way you do." He said and placed his hand over Yugi's "Remember when you trusted me about everything? When did that change? You know I would never do anything to hurt you… intentionally." He added.

"I-I know. But…Duke."

"Ah, Yes. He has been filling your mind with lies." Yami turned slightly so he was facing Yugi and looked into his eyes. "I can see how much he's hurt you. You don't deserve that. You deserve a man who won't attack your self esteem. A man who will love you just they way you are."

"I'm not the same."

"You just need to get your life back."

"I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you." Yami reassured him and slowly rubbed his thumb up and down Yugi's hand and griped it tighter and cocked his head to the side as he noticed a small red line peeking out from under the hem of Yugi's sleeve. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Nevada is hot, almost as hot as Egypt, and I remember how you used to complain about being hot in the summer time here. I wonder why you are wearing long sleeves. You must be hot."

Yugi swallowed hard and began to draw his hand back but he felt that Yami wouldn't let him. "No, I just like them now, you know, I don't want a sun burn."

"Hmm, I see." He said and slowly pushed Yugi's sleeve up and his eyes went a bit wider at the sight of his cut marks. "Self mutilation. Oh, Yugi."

"Y-You aren't angry?"

"No, I'm sad and I'm hurt but I'm not angry." He whispered. "You can't say you were happy with him."

"I wasn't. I thought he was the only one who could love me. I would rather be with someone who hurts me than with no one. But now that you've seen this, do you… think I am ugly?"

"I would never thing that." He whispered and brought Yugi's wrist up to his lips and pressed his lips to it softly and started a trail of kisses up to his elbow where Yugi's sleeve stopped him. "I love you; I always have and will forever. No matter what you do."

"Then I guess… I can forgive you for kidnapping me. But not for making me think you were hurt."

"Alright. I deserve that." Thunder boomed and out of instinct, Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck and buried his face in his chest. Yami let out a velvet chuckle and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "It's alright Aibou. I can call you that, right?"

"You didn't listen to me when I told you not to."

"Yes, but I think I would rather have it be official. Can I call you Aibou?"

"Yes, you know I love it." He smiled, "Yami, it's a thunderstorm…"

"Yes, I know."

"Well… Don't you know what that means?"

"Hot chocolate?" a small smiled played on his lips and he pulled away. "See, you'll get your old life back in no time." He stood up and headed into the kitchen flicking on the light switch as he passed through the archway. He pulled out the box of Swiss Miss and pulled the milk out of the fridge (milk, in Yami's opinion, tasted better than the water the package suggested you add) and a small cup from the cabinet.

Yami returned some time later with a cup of freshly made hot chocolate and blew on it slightly before handing it to Yugi. Yugi accepted it gratefully and smiled up at Yami, those violet eyes so silky and bright, still so bright even after all that had happened. Yami was lost in their beauty and his heart ached for the second time that day.

"How is it?" he asked after Yugi took a careful sip.

"Wonderful. Just like always. Just the right amount of milk." He smiled perfectly, "But the marshmallows are already melted." He pouted and Yami damned the pillowy treats then and there for making his Yugi frown.

"I can get you more Marshmallows if you like."

"That's okay. Done!" he smiled showing Yami the empty cup.

"So soon?"

"Hey, I haven't had this in a long time. It's too hot in Las Vegas." He smiled. "I am sort of glad you kidnapped me. It was like that place was sucking the life out of me, there are crimes every two hours and you hear the sirens of cops at all hours and no one cares about anyone else. The people are just so mean there."

"Then I am glad a kidnapped you."

"Just so you know… I do too."

"What?"

"I love you too."

Yami's heart skipped a beat and he took a steady breath so as not to seem too anxious and took the empty cup from him and set it on the table before sitting next to him on the couch. "Aibou." He whispered and placed his hand over Yugi's and looks into his soft eyes then licked his lips to wet them and moved his other hand up to cup his chin. Tickling it with his fingers a bit and drew Yugi closer to him and leaned in slowly.

Yugi could feel his heart beating out of control as he felt Yami's warm breath against his lips and they trembled as Yami's lips touched his only slightly. He felt Yami's hand tighten around his as they began to shake. Yami's soft lips were causing jolts of excitement to bounce around inside him. They pressed harder completing the kiss and Yugi felt them pull away slightly, Yugi didn't want that so he moved closer and kissed him back.

Yami smirked in the back of his mind as his plan to get Yugi to kiss him back worked. Moving his hand around to the back of Yugi's head he held him in the kiss and slid his tongue past his lips to caress and sweep across Yugi's bottom lip.

Yugi brought his hands up to cup Yami's cheeks and parted his lips for him slowly and let out a soft whisper of a moan when Yami's tongue ran across his. The kiss felt as though it lasted hours when it had only lasted a few moments. The need for air forced them away and they sat panting, the rumble of the storm outside a forgotten memory.

"I love you, Aibou."

"I love you too, Mou hitori no boku."


	11. Chapter 11

**In between **

**---Chapter 11---**

Yugi Blushed for the hundredth time that night as Yami pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed. Yami always did this before bed and it never bothered Yugi before but this time was different somehow. Yami glanced of his shoulder and gave him a small smirk that sent Yugi's head spinning. Yugi looked away and played with one of the buttons on the couch he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to see Yami sneaking up on him.

Yami had Yugi pinned to the couch, he body pressed against Yugi's in a seductive manner. Yugi could feel a soft tingle run up and down his legs. Yami leaned down slowly his nose brushing against Yugi's cheek as his mouth headed for his ear. Then Yami whispered, "It's different because you are aloud to look." Yugi felt Yami's lips curl into a smile as he brought up Yugi's hands, "and touch" he placed Yugi's hands on his warm chest and took a soft breath at the cold feel.

Yugi could feel the blush return with vengeance. Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's temple and let out a soft breath as Yugi's hands move of their own accord. Yugi let out a ragged breath and melted back into the couch cushions and dragged his hands around Yami's waist and smiled. "This feels so different, so good. Better."

"Hmm, I'm glad to hear that, Aibou." Yami whispered and pulled back to look down at his angel. Yugi's eyes were glossed over and his hair was a bit disheveled and his breath had quickened to a soft pant. The soft glow of the moonlight through the window glittered over Yugi's wet lips and Yami groaned inwardly at the sight. How he wanted to make Yugi scream his name from the soft dewy lips of his.

"Yami." Yugi whispered almost as he had read Yami's mind. Yami felt something within him twitch at the sound and texture of his name being spoken. He wanted this and so did he but something was stopping him. Yami suddenly pealed himself away from his little one and cleared his throat before heading to the kitchen. (For a glass of water, Yugi thought).

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi sat up as well.

"I don't feel right taking advantage of you like that."

"What's taking advantage, I want it."

"You don't know what you want. You are too broken to decide for yourself."

"Excuse me?" anger was evident in his voice. "I am smart enough to figure out what I want. I _Never _wanted Duke to… to fuck me, but he did it anyway. Now I want you and you say I don't know what I am doing?"

"Yugi, that's not what I meant." Yami peered back at Yugi with furrowed brows. "Stop trying to make this into some dramatic thing."

"You are right, I don't want you, not like this, jerk." Yugi stood up and ran to his room.

Yami sighed and dug through the fridge looking for a bottle, he smiled when he found it in the back, and it was labeled "for emergencies". He had never meant to get hooked on the stuff but after the first time he just figured it would help with the pain. He never took enough to go out touching people but just enough so that his worries would melt away. He unscrewed the lid like he had so many times before.

"Yami, I'm--" Yugi paused as he saw the bottle in Yami's hand, the liquid was like water but not quite it was just a bit thicker, Yugi knew very well what sort of water it was. "Liquid X!? What are you doing with that! I won't drink it! You can't make me!" he screamed.

"It's not for you." Yami said indifferently.

"What are you doing with it?"

"I… well it's the same with you and cutting. I need it to take the pain away."

"Would you listen to yourself? That's not you? Stop it. Dump that out and stop it!"

"Only if you stop." Yami's eyes noted the soft spots of blood that seeped through Yugi's sleeve. He sighed looking at the bottle again. "How did it come to this? Our first fight and we run for our escapes? This isn't right. Duke has seriously fucked us both."

Yugi cringed and nodded slowly before taking a step toward Yami prying the bottle from his hands, "So why don't _we_ be each others' escapes." he dumped the contents of the bottle down the drain and looked up at Yami slowly focusing on his eyes, they were slightly glossed over and held a tinge of red around his already red eyes. Yugi ruffled Yami's hair and gasped when Yami grabbed his hips to lift him onto the edge of the sink.

Yami ran his hands up Yugi's sides and out to his arms and carefully pushed his sleeves up revealing, again, the sharp red color of the cuts on his perfect alabaster skin. A cut for each time Yugi needed him and he wasn't there. A cut for each prayer to be saved, a cut, each of which, Duke would pay for. "Give me the blade." Yami whispered.

Yugi hesitated a moment and reached into his pocked before pulling out a sharp razor blade and handed it over. Yami glared at it for a moment before tossing it in the trash can under the sink. Yugi flinched at the roughness with which Yami slammed the door. "Now you'll need me and I will need you." Yami smiled slightly.

"One drug I don't want to quit." Yugi pushed himself up a bit and kissed Yami roughly and rather sloppily in Yami's opinion (though he wasn't complaining).

**---Las Vegas---**

"Where is he?"

"Calm down, Sir, we are doing everything in our power to find your fiancée; it is just taking us some time to find some evidence."

"Look, I have a casino to open and the man of my dreams to marry in the next few months, find him!" Duke yelled at the heavy set cop and glared when another walked into his house.

"We found the car at the airport but there was no sign of them. I gave the description of the guy to the manager but its going to take him some time to question everyone"

"Try Japan, any flights to Japan. There was a man who threaten my Yugi, he would tell us that if he ever saw Yugi again he would take him and torture him to death." Duke faked a sad look.

The first cop was taking notes, "mhmm, and what was the name of this man?"

"His name is Yami Atemu."

"Thank you, we'll get right on that." the cop said seriously and headed out the door taking the second cop with him. Duke smirked and began laughing. Now, Yugi would be found and Yami would be put behind bars for kidnapping then his company would be free game. Getting rid of Yugi was the easy part and now he didn't have to worry about Yami either. It was perfect.

"Just you wait Yugi, I know where you are but this way, now that the cops are involved, I will find you and Yami will pay the price for butting in." he said as he eyed the phone picturing Yugi.

**---Domino---**

Yugi peeled himself away from Yami's tight embrace and slinked out of the bed heading toward the bathroom. The night before had been a blur though he was sure he and Yami didn't take it too far, he woke with his clothes intact. He closed the door before turning on the light so as not to disturb Yami and silently slid the shower curtain back and turned on the water. He cringed before getting in it always stung.

Yami woke slowly and stretched and sat up quickly not feeling Yugi beside him he began to panic but stopped hearing the shower run. A smirk crept to his lips and he slipped out of bed and out of his clothes and snuck in silently behind Yugi who was humming a tuneless song and slowly reached out taking the soft sponge from him.

Yugi looked back at him in alarm, "Careful, they hurt."

"Yugi, relax, I won't hurt you. I swear." Yami smiled. "Let me." he waited for Yugi to nod before ringing out the sponge so soft white soap rested on top, "Turn around, I'll do your back first." he whispered and began to wash Yugi.

Yugi suddenly remembered that they were now naked and wet. Things could get very hot, and it would be easy the water from the shower would make their bodies slick. Yugi licked his lips when Yami ran the sponge over Yugi's soft round cheeks. Oh how he wanted Yami to show him true passion. He knew Yami was a sex god, he heard people talk. Somehow he knew they had to be true.

"Yugi?" Yami chuckled softly when Yugi blinked out of his daze, "what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking… about, showering."

"Interesting. Why? I mean you are daydreaming about showering in the shower."

"Well, yeah. Forget about it."

"Well I'm done washing, you are all clean." Yami ran a finger down his spine just to get Yugi to shiver.

"Amazing, I didn't feel a thing." he looked at his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you. I should punish you for even thinking such a thing." Yugi let out a small laugh and turned around before wrapping his arms around Yami's waist letting them hang lightly as he moved forward pressing his body to Yami's. "This will suffice." He smiled and pulled Yugi's head to his chest and placed his hands in his hair before resting his chin on the top of Yugi's head. "You fit perfectly."

"Hm…Yami." Yugi whispered pressing his lips to Yami's chest softly, the shiver of Yami's body tingled through Yugi's lips and he planted another and moved closer as if he were trying to step into him where they could be one again. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than I can ever hope to show you." he said sadly. "Come; let's get out of this cold water." Yami turned off the water and stepped out a bit to grab two big fluffy towels from the rack and handed on to Yugi. Yami smirked softly and rubbed his towel over Yugi's hair roughly.

"Hey! Quit it!" he laughed softly and flicked his towel at Yami's leg it let out a loud CRACK! and Yami screamed softly. "Oh Sorry." Yugi laughed harder.

"Oh, that's it, you better run Yugi." Yami smirked when Yugi bolted out the door and took off after him. "Oh, Yugi, come here." Yami smiled when he had him cornered. "Now you're mine."

"I'm sorry." Yugi laughed noticing the red mark starting to form on his leg. "Red is so your color." Yugi paused looking up into Yami's eyes. He was trapped between Yami and the corner. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Hmm, this." He lifted Yugi's chin, looked him in the eyes, and leaned in slowly pressing his lips to Yugi's letting out a small hum of approval. The way Yugi's body submitted to him was heaven, it was perfect. Nothing would come between them again. Yami would make sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi.**

**In Between**

**---Chapter 12****---**

Yami looked through the paper and scoffed, Duke's casino was going to be a big hit when it opened. Invitations to the exclusive event were selling fast. Yami smirked at the fact that the wedding was canceled. According to the paper the wedding was still on. Duke wasn't giving up and that was just fine with Yami. He was ready for a game. It had been a long time since he had sent anyone to the shadow realm.

"Yami!" Yugi walked out of the kitchen and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Duke won't answer the phone. How can I break up with him if he won't answer?"

"Leave a message." Yami sighed.

"I can't do that; it's bad enough I am doing it over the phone."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve your kindness." Yami walked over to him and sighed, he wasn't going to win this little argument. "Just try again later."

"I will." Yugi smiled and looked back at Yami will cute puppy eyes.

"What are you up to, little one?"

"Nothing." Yugi winked and ran off. "You're it!" Yugi giggled and he could hear Yami's growl of approval, he loved games, and games as foreplay were the best. He took off after him.

"Yugi, come out now." Yami smirked and listened carefully for breathing. Have you forgotten the bond we share?" Yami peered around every corner and smiled when he only had the bedroom left. "You shouldn't hide in there Yugi…." he paused when he noticed Yugi wasn't playing anymore. He was facing the mirror with a sad expression on his face. "Yugi?"

"I look horrible." He looked back at Yami and fought the tears that threatened to fall. Yami was behind him instantly wrapping his arms around him. "Don't say that."

Yugi shook his head and pulled Yami tighter against him. "I am so glad you are my drug now."

"Yugi," Yami's voice was dripping with a dark lust; he ran his opened palms up Yugi's arms only slightly casing him to shiver. He smirked and leaned down, his cheek brushing past Yugi's temple. Yugi's heart was beating so fast, Yami could feel it tingling against his lips as he kissed his neck. "You have no idea what you've done."

"W-What do you mean?" Yugi closed his eyes.

"I mean, I will never be the same. You really are my ecstasy." Yami tugged on the hem of Yugi's shirt and lifted it over his head slowly and tossed it aside. He moved around so that he was in front of his little light and smiled sadly when Yugi wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hide. "Yugi?"

"I can't let you see me like this. My scars and bruises. I'm ugly." Yugi whispered in a small voice.

"You are not." Yami was a bit angry that Yugi would even say such a thing. "I love you, and I can see past all those things. You are beautiful. I've never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you are. Oh Yugi, what will it take to get you to see that?"

"Not-" Yugi's voice caught in his throat when he discovered Yami had latched his lips on the pulse point under his jaw. "Ya-Yami…" He trailed off when a moan found its way out of Yugi's petal pink lips.

"Oh, My Aibou. I will show you how beautiful you are." Yami looked down at him with deep violet eyes; the tinge of red was back. When Yami was hungry for victory that red glow would appear. The glow that used to make Yugi jump with anxiousness was now making him melt. His legs began to tremble and he grabbed onto Yami's shoulders to keep up right but this action only made the glow more vibrant.

Yami reached down and stroked Yugi's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Yami pulled Yugi toward the bed and sat him down and brought his lips to Yugi's. Yami's warm lips felt wonderful against Yugi's cold ones. Yugi moaned a little when he felt Yami's lips part, the tingle almost made Yugi pull away. Yami smirked and slid his tongue out and over Yugi's trembling bottom lip. Yugi parted his lips in invitation and Yami wasted no time in complying with the small request.

Yugi's small hands gripped at the blanket beneath them, all of this felt so good. Too good. He needed to feel something real and hold it tight to be sure it wasn't another one of his dreams. His hands began to hurt as they twisted the blanket tightly. Yami placed his hands over Yugi's pulling them free of the blanket and placed them on his thighs. He brought his hands up and ran them through Yugi's hair and around to the back of Yugi's head to hold him tighter as he deepened the kiss.

The scent of Yugi's hair, the taste of his moans, and the feel of his hands tightening on Yami's thighs, and the pounding of their heart beats only made the feeling of love stronger, it was more that a drug could ever do. Nothing would ever feel like this, nothing would ever come close.

They broke the kiss and Yugi opened his eyes to find he was laying back, his head on a soft pillow. His mind was fighting to think coherently, he was swimming and he could drown in this feeling. He wouldn't mind being high like this all the time. He looked up at Yami and smiled at how handsome he was but upon blinking he discovered that it wasn't Yami he was looking at. It was his own refection.

"You believe me now, don't you? You are beautiful." Yami pulled the hand mirror away and kissed Yugi tightly on the mouth not giving him a chance to wonder where Yami had gotten the mirror.

"Thank you." Yugi mumbled as their lips parted. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and raised his hips to meet with Yami's. They both moaned at the tight friction. Yami looked down at him a little startled and excited. "You should be careful. I could get addicted to this."

"By all means, do." Yami smirked as he ground his hips into Yugi's in reply. Yugi held tightly to Yami as he let out a slow moan of pleasure. Yugi pulled on Yami's shirt and dragged his lips from Yami's neck to his chest and took his nipple into his mouth and rolled it over with his tongue, Yami closed his eyes. How he longed to feel Yugi's touch, he wanted Yugi to enjoy every form of love with him. Yugi pulled away leaving the nub numb and the other begging for the same treatment.

"Yami. I want to share this with you."

"I want that too." He breathed and pulled the button on Yugi's jeans loose and gripped the zipper and slid it down slowly. Yugi's erection strained against the tight jeans and Yami couldn't help but graze the back of his fingers along it. Yugi arched up with a long moan and glared down at him. "What's wrong Aibou, can't stand the heat?" Yami chuckled and soon Yugi's boxers found their way to the ground.

Yami gazed at Yugi's hardness and licked his lips, precum was sliding down his head and the vein screamed out. Yugi's body convulses with need and Yami wasn't about to let Yugi down. He ran the tip of his tongue up the vein and up to the tip where he closed his mouth around Yugi's waiting need. Yugi grabbed the blanket beneath him and arched up his heels dug into the bed and his legs spread wider. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, Yami… God." He choked. "It feels so good…" he trailed off.

Yami ran his hands down Yugi's knees and down his inner thighs spreading his legs wider he shifted a bit and sunk down taking Yugi in deeper he swallowed once and soon Yugi was completely sheathed in his mouth. He swallowed a few times more.

"AH…" Yugi's tears began to fall, "Please… oh please…. Don't stop…" Yami could feel his own erection cry to be touched at Yugi's pleas and moans. Yami was doing that to him; he was making Yugi forget the world.

Yami slowly pulled away and sank back down bobbing his head hard and fast. He could taste Yugi's precum and it drove him one. He wanted more. He moved slowly when Yugi became quiet. He was close. Yami smirked and with one final bob of the head Yugi came with a scream. Yami expertly swallowed all of him. Yami looked down at Yugi and watched a moment.

Yugi's eyelashes held soft beads of moisture; his cheeks were red, lips raw from being bitten. The air in his chest struggling to get through his soft wet lips and his chest heaved up and down as he panted harshly. Yugi's whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and Yami could feel the tingle in his groin. He couldn't take much more.

He stripped off his pants and boxers and slid his body atop Yugi's slowly and relished in the feel of Yugi's beating heart. "Yami… god Yami…"

"Say it."

"Atemu." Yugi whispered and Yami purred deeply.

"Hmm Yugi. I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that." he said and moved away slightly. "Don't go anywhere." He said and walked out of the room only to return with a bottle of lubrication he popped open the lid and pours a good amount into his hand and put the bottle down before returning to Yugi.

"You don't have to use that, Duke doesn't." Yami glared

"Don't talk about him! He's a prick." That was all Yami had to say on the matter and he wrapped his hand around his arousal and began to coat himself in the slick warm liquid. "Shit. Why does this have to be the one that heats up?" Yugi giggled softly and pulled Yami's hands away and finished the job for him.

"Yami, I want you inside of me." Yugi whispered softly as his head sank back into the pillow behind him. Yami smirked and crawled up to his little one and lifted his hips off the bed a bit and pushed back Yugi's legs so that his thighs were resting against his stomach. Yugi's legs dangled in the air and his toes curled in anticipation and suddenly Yami's head slid into Yugi's tight hole. Both let out a scream of pleasure.

"God. You are so tight." Yami moaned and slowly pushed the rest of himself into his lover. He kissed Yugi's forehead and pulled out before rocking forward pushing back in hard. Yugi writhed with uncontrollable pleasure and Yami began a steady rhythm. He tried a few angles before Yugi let out a wild scream and tears made their way back to his beautiful amethyst eyes. "There it is." Yami smiled and found that spot over and over.

This was how it was supposed to be, this was love. Unconditional, irrational, absolutely worth dying for, love. Their bodies were whole again. They were closer than ever now and Yami wanted to keep this more than anything. "Oh Yugi!"

"A-Atemuuuuh." Yami grunted as he forced himself in harder. "Hha…ah! Uuuuhahh, god…"

"My little light." Yami grabbed Yugi's newly awakened erection and began pumping his hand in time with his thrust. They would cum together. They would be whole forever.

Yugi bit his lip hard but it did nothing to keep his final scream from escaping his lips. He spilled his seed over their chests but ignored it; the feeling of Yami bursting inside him was enough to make him cum again. He held tightly to Yami his tears rolled down his face a third time and they untangled themselves enough to be comfortable.

Yami smiled and nibbled on Yugi's ear playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too. You are so good."

"I know." Yami smiled. "But I think that it also has something to do with the fact that be belong together."

"I want to marry you." Yugi whispered.

"I would love that. But first." Yami looked down at the ring around Yugi's finger. "Why haven't we gotten rid of this thing yet?"

"I forgot it was there." Yugi said and yanked on it and looked up in fear. "It won't come off."

"Shh, don't panic." Yami took up Yugi's hand and took the finger into his mouth grabbing the ring with his teeth and it slid off without much effort. Yami took it out of his mouth and glared at it. "I say, we pawn it."

"We can't do that, we have to send it back to him." Yugi said. "But then it will all be over. And we can get married." Yugi hugged Yami tightly and snuggled closer and let sleep claim him.

"That's right Aibou." Yami glared at the ring once more and slapped it down on the nightstand before fallowing Yugi to dream land.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Between**

**­---Chapter 13---**

"Ha, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yugi laughed as his fingers rapidly pressed on the buttons of the Playstation 2 controller.

"Oh please! Your sad little mustang is no match for my Lamborghini!" Yami smirked and lightly and expertly pressed the buttons on his controller.

"It's not the car, it's the driver."

"Keep telling yourself that." Yami smirked as his car crossed the finish line along side Yugi's "A photo finish!"

"You suck!" Yugi pouted as his car lost by an inch. "God I love this game!" Yugi giggled and flopped back onto the couch.

"Tired?" Yami looked at him. "Or should I say, tired of losing?"

"Eheh, no." Yugi make a sour face and took Yami's hand sharing a private thought with him. Yugi sat back up slowly and yawned. "I think we should decide on dinner."

"Well how about we have pizza?" Yami smiled. "I don't know what it is but I love it." he smiled, "something about the way the cheese feels."

"Don't be gross."

"What's gross about it? What's wrong with an appreciation for cheese?" Yami gave a pout and Yugi about melted again. "So, pizza?"

"Yes, yes. I'll go order it. Extra cheese?" Yugi winked as he stood up.

"You know it!" Yami grinned and kept an eye on Yugi's ass as he walked into the dinning room to grab the phone. "Don't be gone too long." he licked his lips.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "I'll get that." he said and stood up and gracefully walked to the door and pulled it open. "Uh, can I help you?" He eyed two men dressed in traditional police uniforms. "Is something wrong, officers?"

"Atemu? Atemu, Yami?" the first cop said, his body long and almost like a stick bug, though Yami could see the years of training in his withered eyes.

"Yes." he said. Some how he knew this was coming.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of young Mouto, Yugi." the second cop, short and fat, said.

"I think you have it all wrong. Yugi has chosen to stay with me of his own free will." Yami said coolly.

"Save it." The tall one said and grabbed Yami spinning him around and slammed him against the door. "It's people like you who make me sick!" he growled and twisted Yami's hands around and cuffed them tightly. Yami winched as the silver cuffs pinched his wrists.

Yugi ran from the kitchen and gasped. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

"Yugi." the fat one looked up from a picture in his hands. "You are safe now. We will get you back to your fiancé."

"No, I don't want to go back." Yugi said, "Let him go!"

"Brainwashed too, pour little Guy. Come on Charles we need to get Yami, here to the Domino Detention Center."

The tall cop, now identified as Charles, dragged Yami out to his car leaving Yugi to fight is way past the fat cop. "Please, don't! You're making a mistake! Don't take him from me!" Yugi screamed as tears rolled down his face. The fat cop managed to hold Yugi back as Charles pushed a struggling Yami into the back of his car.

"You have to listen to me. Yami is innocent. Please. He didn't do anything wrong."

"He's hammered that into you, hasn't he? We'll get you back to Duke Devlin and you can start to recover." The cop ignored Yugi's pleas as he shooed him into the car. "Come on, I know it must be a lot for you to handle, you are safe now."

"I'm not safe with Duke. He hurts me! He's bad!" Yugi screamed as the cop shut the door in his face. "Please. I won't go back to him, you can't make me!"

"Relax little one."

"Don't, YOU call me that! YAMI!" Yugi screamed as Yami's sorrow filled and pained expression faded from sight. The cop was driving him away. Taking Yami away from him. "Please, Please You don't understand!" Yugi grabbed onto the cop's shirt and tugged frantically.

"Stop it." The cop said softly but Yugi kept tugging and begging for Yami's freedom. Yugi felt a sharp, tiny, pinch on his arm and slowly slid back against the backseat and shut his eyes sleepily. "Yami…" he trailed off as sleep clamed him.

**---Domino Detention Center---**

Yami was led through the doubled doors of the DDC by two heavyset, bouncer types, prison guards. He noticed the gasps of detectives behind their desks and the scoffing comments about how he had always been a good kid and man until now. The comments turned from disappointed gossip of the innocents to the approving catcalls of the inmates.

Yami said nothing and continued to walk silently until he was pulled to a stop at his cell. He let out a sigh but was happy to see he would have one to himself. One guard opened the door while the other uncuffed Yami's wrists. Yami walked into the cell and sat on his cot. The guards turned and walked back out to freedom.

"Poor Yugi." He growled. "When I get out of here Duke better hope I don't find him."

"Ha, you'll never get out of here. This is where they put the people they don't feel like dealing with. You'll be forgotten." Yami looked at the wall adjacent to his cot and sighed.

"Just how do you know that?"

"I've been here for ten years for robbery."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stolen anything."

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten caught." Yami made a face that suggested _well that too _"So anyway, Neighbor, what are you in for?"

"Nothing, I did nothing wrong."

"Okay, what are you "Not" in here for?" Yami could tell by his voice that this man had heard this sort of thing before.

"Kidnapping."

"I see. Well I am sure they'll have your trial and you'll be free to go." the man laughed, "Seems we are going to be neighbors for a while, what's your name?"

"Yami."

"No way, heh, my kids love your gaming company. I guess even those of us who have it all end up in here too." Yami rolled his eyes. "My name's Tai. I can help you if you want. I know everyone who's everyone, been here the longest, see."

"I think I can manage. Thank you though." Yami lay back on his cot and looked up at the cold dark ceiling. He felt at home, almost as if he were within the confines of the puzzle's endless chambers. It was unsettling. Yami sat back up, "Tell me, is there a way to get a message to the outside?"

"Of course. I'll talk to Side Note for you, that's what we call him. Don't think it'll cost you much if I pull a favor from him."

"Thank you very much."

"Seems like you have potential kid. So I was wondering, when you get out if you could tell my kids and family I love them?"

"I'll be sure to do it." Yami smiled.

**---Domino City---**

"What!?" Joey screamed into the receiver, "What do you mean? Yami didn't do nothin'!"

"Sorry man, don't yell at me, I didn't put him in there, I'm just letting you know." Tristan soothed. "We need to help him get out of there somehow."

"What about Yugi? We need to get him back. If Duke gets a hold of him who knows what he'll do?"

"We'll find a way to get him out. Just try to keep it from Tea, she doesn't need to know."

"Right, we'll get him out and she'll never know it happened." Joey sighed. "What's our first step?"

"You get on a plane to Las Vegas and help Yugi. I will stay here and figure out how to spring Yami."

"Can do." Joey smiled and hung up to pack. He ran too his closet and threw random things into his bag. Nothing would stop him from helping Yugi this time, and nothing would stop him from beating the crap out of Duke. He was looking forward to it ever since the day he made him dress in a dog costume.

Joey tightened a fist around the straps of the bag and grabbed up his savings from under his mattress and rushed out the door planting a kiss on Serenity's forehead on the way. He Hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off toward the city airport. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too late.

**---Las Vegas---**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes with a groan; the T.V. was blaring and his head was swimming. "You are awake I see." Yugi sat up in a panic. "You should be happy to be home, baby. That mean old Yami kidnapped you but you are safe now and he will rot in jail." He smirked when Yugi's eyes widened. "Of course I could get him out, drop all of this if you marry me."

"I don't love you."

"That's not the right answer. Marry me and free Yami, or don't marry me and let him die in there alone." Duke smiled remembering something, "Just like he was trapped in the puzzle, he'll be trapped in that cold dark cell alone. But this time it will be your fault he's in there."

"Okay, I'll marry you." he panted softly thinking of how lonely Yami must have been right then. "Please, just get him out. I'll be completely committed to you. I swear."

"Good boy." Duke smirked. "Now I'll call them, you go put on the dress."

"I told you I didn't want to wear a dress."

"Put the dress on, Yugi." Duke took his darkest tone and Yugi ran for the stairs. "Poor little fool." Duke picked up the phone but called no one, he listened to the endless hum of the dial tone and spoke softly of freeing Yami from the DDC.

Yugi walked back down just as he hung up and spun for Duke, the dress fit him perfectly and he looked like an angel though he felt like a cross dresser. "How do I look?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Beautiful." Duke smirked. "I'll just get ready and we can go."

"Go where?"

"The opening is tomorrow, in order to be there in time we have to stay the night in the hotel. We will be married in the morning ten-o-clock sharp." He gazed at Yugi's hand. "And you'll need a new ring." He said and headed for the bedroom.

"What about Yami?"

"I told him everything, and I told them to set him free. He'll be here to watch. Won't that be nice?"

"He's going to come anyway?" Yugi looked up with hopeful eyes; at least he would get to see Yami one last time.

"Of course. He knows how much that would mean to you." Duke smiled and headed up.

Yugi sat back on the couch and thought to his last night with Yami and how much love was there. They had been whole one last time. Destiny was wrong… they would never be together, no matter how many lifetimes they got, they would always be apart. Yugi cried softly and silently as he hugged his arms around himself, he felt as if his insides were going to fall out of his stomach. "I'm sorry Atemu."


	14. Chapter 14

**In Between**

**---Chapter 14---**

"Flight 415 to Las Vegas now boarding at gate 4, seats 25 J to 35 K now boarding." a soft feminine voice echoed through the airport. Joey glanced at his ticket and sighed, buying a ticket at the last minute had put him in the back of the plane. Not that getting on the plane first would get him there any faster.

He was anxious; every moment he spent on the plane was a moment Yugi was losing. His leg began to bounce almost spastically as he glared at the clock. His ticket wielding hand fisted around the soft cardboard and his palms began to sweat. And he was actually scared for Yugi now. Before, he always knew Yugi would be fine but now he wasn't sure, anything could happen this time. He could lose his best friend.

"Seats 36K to 46L now boarding, please have your boarding passes ready, thank you." the voice went off into another language as Joey stood up and grabbed his bag and boarded the plane.

Hours later Joey got off the plane with his one piece of carry-on and ran down to the pick-ups and taxi line. His dreams where shot when he saw a line of fifty families waiting for a cab. He glared at no one and got in line to wait even more. But this time he let himself think. Where would Yugi be? And he didn't know the address… he supposed the best place to start would be the newest casino.

"Where to?" asked a heavy-set cab driver he looked as if he were wedged between the steering wheel and his beaded seat cover. His black hair and long black beard made Joey think of a pirate. All the man was missing was a colorful bird and an eye patch. "I haven't got all day, pal."

"Right. Uh, I need to get to the… well what is the newest casino?"

"That would be the Silver Dragon Casino, opening tomorrow. I can take you to it though."

The cab driver finally smiled as Joey got into the cab and moments later he stood before it; a huge silver version of the Tokyo tower. "Duke is so lame." Joey growled and headed for the door and read a small sign. "Grand opening tomorrow, only excusive and distinguished guests. Invite only." he sighed. Damn. There was no way Duke was going to invite Joey to the opening. He needed an in. so he would have to take a ticket from someone. He might not be a bully anymore but he still remembered how to steal and that's what he'd do.

He could only hope Yugi could hold out for him, hope that Yami was alright in the DDC, and that Tristan was trying to help Yami get out. He began to wonder, as he sat on a bench, when life got so real. Before, when they would save the world it was all so science fiction, there was a wrong and a right, but now, this time, there was a right and a wrong but so many wrongs would have to be committed in order for it all to be right again.

­**---Domino City---**

"What do you mean, Joey went on vacation?" Anzu blinked at Tristan's explanations of the disappearances of her friends. "Okay, where are Yami and Yugi?"

"Went with him."

"Okay. Why weren't we invited?"

"'Cuz…"

"Tristan, tell me the truth." She gave him the look, every woman in the known world had the look and it made him give in.

"Truth is; Yami is in the DDC for kidnapping Yugi. Yugi then was taken back to Las Vegas to marry Duke. Joey went to Vegas to try and stop the wedding and I am in charge of getting Yami out." He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?! You suck! Let's go get Yami out." She grabbed a coat and dragged him out the door. "You know I hate it when you boys leave me out of things. Damn!" She glared at no one and sighed, "Just because I let Yami go so he could be with Yugi doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of his life at all. Don't you understand how important he is to me?"

"I know but that's why we didn't want you to know."

"No, this is my chance to help him."

"Our chance." He corrected softly and took her hand. "I guess our first step is to get you a new outfit."

"Why? People already think I dress like a slut. But hey it's either these short shorts or the long dorky ones. Whatever." she sighed. "Okay, so you want me to use my body to see if we can get him out?"

"Or at least get the cops to let us talk to him."

"I think we'll try talking to them rationally first." They headed down the road in silence as they each thought of a plan B. What would they say to get Yami out? What could they say? Would the cops believe them when they explained about the kidnapping?

"Anzu!" Tristan's voice broke her thoughts and she blinked to notice a tall mellow building of grey bricks and concrete. It looked like an inescapable prison. "Feels like we've seen this before."

"I was about to say the same thing. You know a few staircases and this could be the place inside the puzzle." she said and took a breath, "Let's get him out."

**---**

A loud _Clink_ followed by a subtle _Chink_ woke Yami from his meditation, the door was opening. his eyes popped open and he smiled kindly at the guard. "Your brother and sister are here to see you."

Yami smirked and nodded, standing up to follow him out and to the visitors' room. He was surprised to see Anzu and Tristan but hid it well until the guard left them to guard the door with his back turned. "Sister and Brother?"

"Only family is aloud." Anzu said and threw her arms around him and held him tight, "I am so sorry this happened to you." Yami let out a laughing sigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. Is Yugi alright?" he said withdrawing from the hug.

"They sent him back to Las Vegas." Tristan said.

"I was afraid of that…"

"Joey went to find him." Tristan said and Yami made a face that told him that's what he wanted to hear. "So we are going to get you out of here."

"How?"

"There has to be a way."

"I did kidnap him, though it was to save him, they don't see it that way. I need to get out of here. Yugi needs me and I hate this."

"Don't start to panic now, we'll get you out." Anzu said.

"I just need to think," He paused a moment and smiled. "Alright. I have a plan, the guard has a universal key in his left pocket."

"You aren't suggesting that we plan a jail break."

"I am at that." Yami smiled. "Okay, now, Anzu… if you wouldn't mind… um…"

"Of course." She said and pulled her jacket off and pulled her skirt a bit higher. "I'd do anything for you." she whispered hoping he didn't hear it when she knew he did.

"Good, now I have a key press. You need to press the key in it and close the lid and open it to let the key out. Make sure you get a good imprint because we only have one chance." Yami handed her the press and kissed her cheek for luck. Then go make a copy and come back around noon tomorrow. that's when we all get a sort of recess. I'll be in the courtyard under a tree reading. I'll come to the fence and you slide the key in." Yami smiled.

"Too bad you are on the good side; you would make a great enemy."

"Thank you, I guess." He knocked on the door and was lead away by another guard he could only assume that Anzu got the print as he sat in his cell lonely and cold as the darkness came.

"Got a plan?"

"Hey, Tai, hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah, I was up. There is something I want you to give my wife. Come here a moment." he said becoming Yami to come to his cell door. Yami did and held out his hand and felt something slide into his hand. "Tell her I love her."

"I will." he closed his hands around the round object and stuck it in his pocket. "Thank you for all your help."

"Yup. Listen Side Note sent your letter, are you sure about what you sent?"

"Positive. It's bound to buy me some time." Yami smirked for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. "Good night Tai."

"Night." he whispered and both men crawled back into their cots and fell asleep.

**---Dark---**

Yugi opened his eyes, and groaned as he felt the cold floor beneath him. Placing his hands on the ground he pushed himself up and sat up slowly. It was then that he noticed where he was. Rather, where it looked like he was. The sky around him was pitch black except for the thousands of twinkling stars around him. The glimmer of their light seemed to bounce off the ground and he looked down. The ground was gold. This looked too familiar.

"It's the puzzled. We are standing on top of it." Yugi closed his eyes at the soothing voice. "That's right. I've been waiting for you to find this place. Yugi, this is where we can be together, here in the dark. No one can take us away from each other, not completely, anyway."

"Yami." Yugi choked out.

"Don't worry little one. I'll be there. I'm coming to save you. Just remember that. Now open your eyes." Yugi's eyes popped open and Yami stood in front of him. "Hey." he tucked a stray hair from his face.

"Yami." Yugi whispered again and wrapped his arms around Yami tightly. "I need you."

"I need you too. And the fact that you found this place proves that. But we need to be strong. I need you to be strong. No matter what Duke says, you will get through this. I'm coming."

"You don't understand. I told Duke I would marry him, I made a deal with him. I'm sorry." Yugi's body began to fade.

"Yugi." Yami growled. "Why are you doing this? He doesn't love you.

"He promised to keep you safe." his body vanished leaving Yami alone.

"Yugi! He's a liar! Dammit!" Yami sank to the ground and the world swirled around him before he woke up with a jolt. "YUGI!"


	15. Chapter 15

**In Between**

**---Chapter 15---**

"Duke I don't know about this." Yugi whispered as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "This dress, it's so feminine. I would really like it if I could wear a tux." He looked back at him.

"Yugi, please. It looks great on you. So beautiful. Besides your features are very feminine. You might as well wear the dress." 

"I guess I can't argue then. It's only for a few hours." His heart jumped hard at that thought and his eyes glazed over at the clock, in eight hours he would be in front of an altar with Duke, in the tackiest city in the world, getting married. Yugi turned to the small mirror, standard in the hotel room and pulled the vail over his face and sighed inwardly. He had been waiting all his life for someone he could spend the rest of his life with and ironically he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone he wasn't waiting for.

Yugi flinched as a sharp pinch ran through his spine. The last time he felt that pinch was when he had first put the puzzle together and the shadows nearly swallowed him up. Yami. The day he met Yami. Yugi closed his eyes and relished in the pain he felt. Yami would come. He came before and he would do it again.

"Yugi?" Duke glared at him through the mirror. Yugi flinched and looked back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were busy ignoring me. What were you thinking about?" he glared, "Or should I ask, _Who_ were you thinking about? Yami!? Forget about him."

"That's… Impossible. He's a part of me."

Duke took a few smooth steps toward Yugi, his face expressionless his skin tight around his knuckles as he balled his hands into fists. He Stood behind Yugi and grabbed his shoulders wheeling him around hard and slamming him back against the mirror. Yugi could hear the glass crack a bit as it strained against the pressure his back made against it.

"Don't you ever think about him again, you will be sorry." He lifted the vail slowly revealing Yugi's soft featured face.

"I am sorry." Yugi took a few moments and looked up into Duke's eyes, "Sorry I ever gave you a second chance!" Duke back-handed him hard against the cheek leaving a huge red mark in its wake. Yugi shut his eyes tight against the blow but it did little to soften it. "And I'm sorry you are such a-"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens!" he dared warningly.

"Bastard!" Duke took hold of Yugi's shoulders once more and slammed him against the mirror, it broke into hundreds of sharp blades and rained down around them leaving cuts on Yugi's arms and face. He flinched with each icy cut but he held back his cries of pain and Duke pushed the dress up to Yugi's hips and spread his legs wide and used his strength to keep them open for him.

"I warned you." He stroked his cheek lovingly and pressed his lips you Yugi's hard.

­**---Domino Detention Center---**

Yami tosses a tennis ball in the air and caught it again over and over, his head resting on the pillow as his back fought against the unsupportive bed of the cot beneath him. All he could do was wait until his friends came back with the key. Until then the only thing he could do to settle his nerves was throw the ball.

"Tell me about this, Yugi of yours," came the voice on the other side of the wall.

"Well, he has the most beautiful amethyst eyes I've ever seen, like a field of Lavender. Soft porcelain skin, almost breakable. His heart," Yami laughed. "Has room for his best friend and his greatest of enemies. He's so caring and he can light up a room just by walking in. Whoever's around him feels this sense of pure happiness… Duke is taking that away from him." Yami gripped the ball so tight it squeezed from his grip and shot out between the bars of his cell and down the hall.

"Ouch!" a call from down the hall echoed and Yami sighed.

"Sorry, T-bone."

"It's alright, Yami!"

"Anyway" Tai said, "Tell me why you love him so much."

"There are a million reasons why, but the main reason is because even at my darkest hour he was able to save me from myself. From what I was doing to other people and what I was doing to myself. I love him. He's my soul mate."

"How are you so calm?"

"What else can I do?" Yami sighed. "You don't think I want to rip the bars apart and get out of here. Break all the rules and explain later? I do! DAMMIT!"

"Oi!" The guard on shift hollered, "Yami, you 'ave visitors." Yami stood up and hid his smile as the man opened the door and lead him down the hall and to the visitors' room. "You 'ave five minutes" he said and walked out closing the door behind him but stood to block his way out.

"It's about time… what are you doing here?" Yami felt his insides churn in discomfort. "Come to rub it in?"

"I came to get you out. Seems that if Duke pulls this off it could actually bring down my company. I ran into your dorky friends and they told me, Please, a key imprint? That only works in movies. These days the locksmiths check where the key came from, they find out it came from here your friends would be joining you in here."

Yami said nothing though a rush of embarrassment trickled through his veins. "Well how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

"Don't you worry about that, but I expect you to know what to do when the time is right. My limo will be waiting about half a mile from here, to the west. Don't screw this up, Yami."

"I won't." Yami gave a smile.

"Now don't go starting that. I told you we are not friends and we never will be."

"You sure do a lot for me, for not being friends" Yami, "Why it almost seems as if you like me." He smiled brighter.

"I can still change my mind about helping you." He gave a sour face.

"But you won't. Thank you, Kaiba." Yami smiled again and waved Kaiba off.

"Yeah, yeah." He walked out the door and Yami turned to the guarded door.

**­­---**

It only too a few moments, the power was out and so was the power running through the cell doors, Yami knew that he couldn't allow a true jail break so he needed to be sure the inmates didn't know about it.

He slid the door open silently and shut the door behind him and with the stealth of a black cat he strode toward the exit. Suddenly a red glow filled the halls, the auxiliary power had kicked in. "Shit." Yami said under his breath and quickly walked to the visitors' room and tugged the door open and sprinted through the other door. He paused to see the grounds swarming with cops.

"Go on, and don't forget my kids." Tai was there suddenly, standing next to him. "Just run," he whispered and shoved Yugi into the cover of the dark room then ran full on toward the cops and they chased him in the opposite direction Yami was aiming. He said a thank you in his head and ran for it, through the gates and out of the grounds then in the direction of Kaiba's limo.

**---**

"Yugi, there are less than three hours left. Tell me the make-up can cover that up!" Duke called from the other room, he was watching the next generation of duelist in the championship.

"I think so." Yugi flinched as he put on foundation. His bruises and cuts were deeper and dared that before. He cried softly. This would be what his life would be like. "I'll look beautiful for you."

"Good."

"And maybe one day destiny will bring Yami and I together again."

"What?"

"I-I said maybe Destiny will keep us together forever." He lied quickly and looked into the mirror. His last night with Yami was perfect and he would remember it forever. Tears began to fall once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**In Between**

**---Chapter 16---**

Joey smirked and walked up behind a woman with long blonde curls that swept across her back as she shifted in her seat. "So baby, you here on business or pleasure?" he smirked. "Cuz you know I could be the pleasure you're looking for." He leaned against a wall near the bench the woman was sitting in.

"Joseph?" She turned around and Joey took a step back. "It is you, what are you doing here, hun?"

"M-Mai." His honey brown eyes looked her over as if to see if she wasn't just another trick his mind liked to play on him. When he was sure it was her he took a breath and regained his cool composure. Could it be that the heavens saw fit to send his angel back to him?

"That's right. Don't act as if you've seen a ghost." She smiled and moved over to make room for him. "Have a seat."

He sat down slowly his eyes never leaving her. "How are things with you and… Valon?" He said finally as if it had been waiting to come out his whole life. His jealousy came back up like the magma in a dormant volcano. His eyebrows arched angrily.

"Well, we sort of drifted apart." She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Oh?" He tried to sound disappointed, "What happened, I mean the last time I saw you, and you were riding away, happy and free."

"I was happy. Then… well it didn't seem right. I mean I did love him, but something told me he wasn't the right one."

"I see. So then, why are you in Vegas?"

"I asked you first, Joey." She flashed the most beautiful smile Joey had ever seen and his legs became weak and his groin stirred a bit at the way his name slipped past her soft pink lips.

"I'm here to…" he shot up from his seat, remembering his mission. "Save, Yugi."

"He's in danger? What happened?"

"Long story short. Duke is going to force him to marry him and kill him."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Well Duke's shop is not as good as Yugi's and Yami's so, he got it in his head to make Yugi fall in love with him. But then Yami found out Duke was planning on killing Yugi for his half of the company. Then Yami got thrown in jail for kidnapping and… it's all a mess." Joey sighed.

"I'll say. I leave you guys and this is what happens." She smiled a bit. "This wouldn't be the wedding that is supposed to be the grand opening to the Sliver Dragon Hotel, would it?"

"Yes! It is."

"Well I have tickets, want to be my date?"

"God, woman where have you been?" He wrapped his arms around her and smirked a bit as noticed he had her dipped down slightly. "I've wanted to do this the first night we met." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was slow and magical, her bottom lip was slightly nestled between his pillow-soft lips, and Joey moved his hand up her spine and to the back of her neck to support her. He parted his lips and captured her top lip between his and sucked on it gently before letting it slip between his. He could feel Mai hesitating and brought his lips to hers most of the way and closed his eyes when hers met his once more. She kissed the corner of his mouth and pushed her tongue out and swept it across the valley of his lips. Their hearts beat as one when he opened his mouth for her and their tongues did a slow dance of love and desperation. Two pieces of a puzzle, they always knew they fit together but just needed time to find themselves. This is brought them out of their shallow watered lives and into a deep pool of never-ending love.

When they parted the world seemed different, it was as if they had passed through a doorway into light. Mai held her blush even after Joey let her go. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you too." He whispered and pressed his forehead to hers. He had played this moment over and over in his head but it had never been like this. "Mai…I"

"Don't worry about it Joey." She smiled. "So why don't we get some new clothes and crash this wedding in style?" She winked and took his hand and led him through the streets of Vegas.

**---**

Yugi looked at himself one last time and nodded, his face was covered in enough make-up to cover his cuts but not so much as to look tacky. He spun around and looked himself over. This was the only wedding he was getting and he wasn't going to be totally down because of the man he was with. Maybe Duke would change in a few years and he might be happy. He sighed. With Duke it would always be 'maybe' and 'might'. With Yami he was sure he would be happy but that wasn't an option now. He put the vail on and covered his crying eyes. "I'm ready."

"Oh Yugi, you look so beautiful." Duke whispered.

"So do you." Duke's silky black tux made him look like the kindest gentleman, though he wasn't, it went along with the façade Duke was putting on and Yugi smiled ironically at him. "How many people did you invite?"

"About five hundred."

"Wow." Yugi smiled. "I didn't know you had that many friends."

"They aren't friends. They are all people wanting to be the first into a new casino." He said flatly and took Yugi's slender hand in his. "I never thought we would be doing this. The day we met I wanted to hurt you but then you showed me friendship and I am grateful to you for that."

"I take it you finished writing your vows." Yugi said.

"Mmhmm, you?"

"Of course I did." He held up a paper with the vows on it and smiled cutely.

"I'll be waiting for you." Duke kissed him softly and headed out the door leaving him behind. Yugi ran to a drawer and found a blade he had placed there before and looked at it. "Yami, I need you." He dropped the blade and took a breath before heading down to the wedding after him.

Joey and Mai mingled in the crowd and found seats when the minister beckoned everyone to sit down. "There's Duke, but I don't see-"The wedding march started after everyone was seated and two huge double doors opened revealing the bride. "Yugi." Joey whispered.

Yugi made his way toward Duke in a daze. Joey was about to stand and put an end to the madness when the music suddenly stopped and a cop stood up. "We have just received a letter that there is a bomb in the building, we ask that you all stay calm and make your way to the exits." Everyone let out gasps and quickly filed out. Joey grabbed for Yugi but was shoved back by the crowd. "NO! YUGI," Joey tried to swim through the crowd, Yugi was still in his sight but he couldn't get to him.

Yugi looked up hearing his name but saw no one then slowly made it for the door. "Where are you going!?" Duke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the hotel and ran up the stairs. "You don't think I know who is behind this?"

"What are you talking about? There is a bomb; we have to get out of here." Yugi yelled but Duke ignored him and shoved him into their room. "Yami sent a fake letter somehow. I have to admit his is determined but that won't stop me. Soon as this is over we'll get married."

"Yami can't be behind this. He wouldn't!"

"Oh really? He would if he couldn't get to you."

"He's at the wedding."

"No, he is in jail!"

"You said he would be free!"

"I Lied. Get in there!" he shoved Yugi into a closet and locked him in. "I'll be back for you."

**---****Domino City---**

"Glad to see you didn't fail." Kaiba smirked. "Though I was hopping a few guard dogs would get you." Yami's face dropped. "Never could take a joke."

"And you could never tell one." He said. "I know it won't make a difference to you but I want to thank you for this."

"You're right, it doesn't make a difference to me." he nodded and they shared a smile, a small invisible smile, invisible to anyone who was watching but them.

Kaiba pulled up at the airport and shoved him out the door. "Your friends are already waiting. Don't screw this up." He said and rolled up the window. "Roland, lets go!" he ordered and they were out of sight. Yami stared a moment and shook his head before heading into the airport.

He smiled when he noticed a ticket in his hand and ran to the gate pausing when he saw Tristan and Anzu staring out at the plane nervously. "Miss me?"

Anzu stood up slowly making sure it was him and ran into his arms. "Yami." She whispered and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad you are okay."

"Don't you worry about me ever. I'm always alright." He let her go. "Let's get to Vegas and stop this wedding."

"It's almost started; the plane ride is at least twelve hours. We'll never make it." Anzu asked as they took their seats.

"I took care of it. We'll be there. Trust me." he smirked and Anzu knew never to be worried.

"There's the smirk, we've one." Tristan smiled and sat back relaxed. "Peanuts, please!" he called raising his hands up."

"It's not a baseball game. Tristan."

"Still."

Yami let out a soft chuckle and looked out the window as the plane took off. 'I'll be there soon, Aibou, don't worry.' He thought and snuggled back into his seat and shut his eyes. He would need his rest for the fight ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Between**

**---Chapter 17---**

"Step back sir," a cop pushed Joey back across the line of yellow caution tape.

"My friend is in there!" he cried.

"I assure you sir; there are no people in the building right now. Just stay back and relax, this will all be over with soon." He turned to his walky-talky and spoke softly. "Sweep the building for people and did you locate the bomb yet?"

Joey turned away slowly and glared, "Calm down Joseph, let's just see if Yugi is out here. I don't think Duke would want to blow up with his building; they have to be out here. Somewhere." She said, "This is better because now they can't get married."

Joey paused a moment and smiled, "That's right, well you start on that side and I'll start here. We have to find him before Duke drags him to a chapel or something." Joey and Mai went off in opposite directions, fighting and pushing through the panicked and awestruck crowd. More cops showed up but that did little to disperse the sea of people. Suddenly the bomb squad pushed through and headed into the casino.

Joey watched them a moment and ran back toward them but the cops closed off the line into the building instantly blocking his path. "Please!"

"You Again?" the cop glared at him. "I told you there is no one in the building."

"Look, he is my best friend, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here, nobody would. He's saved the world thousands of times. Now it's our turn, your turn, to save him. Please."

She looked at him a moment and her eyebrow made its way into an arch, then the corners of her mouth stretched up into a smile. "Are you kidding me? Listen kid, I don't have time for your silly stories; I have to make sure there isn't a terrorist trying to kill all these tourists. Run along and play your game elsewhere." She turned away to tell her friend the story, Joey thought, as the other cop glanced at him a moment and burst into a fit of laughter.

Joey growled low and looked up at the building; he could see the bomb squad's silhouettes in the stained silver windows as they ran through the halls and searched each corner. Well at least they would find Yugi, he was sure they wouldn't allow anyone to stay in the building; they would find Duke was keeping him there and Duke would get what was coming to him.

"Joseph!" he heard Mai call from the other side of the crowd and ran toward her. He called back to her and they met in the middle, she was holding up a phone but handed it to him as they reached each other. "Someone just slipped this into my hand. I think Duke really is in there with him. Listen." She held it to his ear and looked away.

On the other end Joey could here pain filled screams of torture, Yugi was screaming for help. Joey could hear the banging and slamming as Duke smacked him and pushed him into things. "Please Stop!" Yugi cried. "Ahhh!" He coughed after being smashed into a table or a desk, Joey heard it scoot across the ground.

"Mother Fucker!" Joey screamed tearing his ear away from the phone, wiping the tear from his eye he ran the phone to the cop. "here!"

"What now?" she listened to it and looked at him. "What is this? I told you to stop playing these games." She shoved him back. "One more interruption and I'll have to lock you in the car!" Joey turned back to the Phone. "DUKE! I know you are listening. STOP IT!" he heard a laugh from the other end and then nothing. "Jesus. I need to get in there!"

**---**

Yugi slowly pushed himself up from the ground and let out a cough and looked up at Duke with the sad eyes of a broken soul. "What's this? Have I finally beaten the king of games? You are nothing without that power of yours. Yami was always the one. You never won anything. You were nothing. Just a vessel for him. Nothing but a container. And you tell me you love him?"

"I-" a fit of coughs ripped through his body followed by a few drops of blood on the carpet.

"Please. And now that he's gone, what reason do you have to live? Hmm? He doesn't need you anymore. What good are you to him?"

"I l-ove"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"I love him!" Duke glared and kicked Yugi right in the stomach sending him rolling across the room where he came to a stop at the edge of the glass window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

"Where is he now?" Duke walked over to him slowly, "If he loved you he would be here to keep you safe. He wants me to get rid of you." He looked down at him with anger and lust in his eyes. "You are so cute, I just can't wait to end your life, to see the last breath fall from your lips. The most beautiful sight."

Yugi rolled onto his back and let out a gasp, the air had finally caught up with him. "…" He closed his eyes against the pain.

"Rest, for soon we will be married and I can put an end to your suffering." Duke smiled and turned away from him hearing the sounds of the bomb squad rushing through above him and beneath them, he smirked, the floor did not exist on the main elevator. Two eleventh floors and no one would find them. He laughed softly. And walked into the next room leaving Yugi there.

­­**---**

Yami screamed, his eyes popped open and he held his head. Anzu was at his side instantly, "Yami? What's wrong?"

"Y-Yugi. He's hurt. It's bad this time." He gasped against the burning in his brain. "This plane isn't fast enough!" Yami jumped up from his seat, "I have to… we can't sit here anymore. There has to be a faster way!"

"Well, it's like Kaiba is physic because there is his jet. Once we get off at this layover we can get a ride with him. We'll make it in half the time." Honda called to them from his seat.

"Oh, God. My poor Yugi. When I see Duke I'm gonna rip his throat out and toss it into a blender and shove it back down into his body then he can drown on his own bile!" Anzu screamed and Yami gave her a pained disgusted look then nodded.

"Leave some…ah… for me." He rubbed his temple and the pain began to fall away. He sat back down and closed his eyes losing the world around him, 'Yugi! Yugi please hear me. I know you can, you haven't lost this, and we can still talk like this. Please, Yugi.' Yami mentally called to his lighter half. 'Yugi.' He murmured over and over in his mind, hoping Yugi would hear him.

"What's up with…"

"Shh, he's trying to talk to Yugi."

"How?"

"Hello, Millennium Puzzle? Special bond? Soul mates? Ringing any bells?" Anzu said "Dammit Tristan, sometimes I think you are so stupid!"

"I'm sorry." He said and sank back into his seat.

"No… I am."

"I understand. Yugi is in danger and we can't do a damn thing about it." Anzu nodded and sat next to him.

**---**

Joey looked up at the casino and tried the number once more, "Come on, Duke, don't be a prick. Answer!" he mumbled over the phone.

Yugi's eyes opened slowly hearing the ring and glanced at the phone, Duke had left it close. Yugi then looked into the call connecting their rooms and heard running water. Duke was in the shower, this was Yugi's chance to get the phone. He turned over and pushed himself up with all the strength he could muster. But his arms gave away and he fell to the ground hard. "God." He grimaced and slowly put his arms out in front of him and dug his hands into the carpet and dragged himself across the ground toward the phone. And reached up to answer it but couldn't reach, But that wasn't about to stop him. He held his breath and pulled himself up and grabbed the phone before letting gravity pull him down once more. "H-Hello…"

"You Bastar- Yugi? YUG!" Joey smiled a bit then glared. "Where are you?"

"El-Eleven…"

"Eleven? Floor eleven!?"

"Second eleven…"

"Yugi, I don't understand you."

"S-cond… leven."

"Jesus Yugi!"

"Ha ha ha, nice try little one." Joey heard the phone pass hands, "Hello Joey. Enjoy your little chat with Yugi? That was the last one you'll ever have with him. No more games. This is life and his is almost over. Goodnight." Duke hung up.

"NO!" Joey threw the phone to the ground where it smashed into pieces. "This is ridiculous! It's been hours! They haven't found him. He's in there! The eleventh floor."

"No, every floor was thoroughly checked twice." The cop said and looked out at all of the people, many of them had gone home by now. "Can I get a copy of the letter," she turned away and searched the note. "This could be a fake."

Joey ignored them and looked up at the building. "Yugi."

"Joey!" he turned around at the familiar voice of authority.

"Yami! Anzu, Tristan."

"Tell me you've found him" Yami said.

"He's still in the building."

"No, that threat was supposed to get them out of the building." Yami glared and the others stared at him a moment. "Look, I had to send it, in order to stop all of this. Seems Duke figured that much out."

"That was… bold, anyway. Duke had him on the phone earlier; he was beating the shit out of him. Then just five minutes ago Yugi was on." Joey paused, "he said something like, "Second Eleven" then Duke caught him and hung up.

"Second Eleven?" Yami looked up at the building. "Eleventh Floor?"

"No, it was checked twice."

Yami bit his lip and watched the building before him. "How many floors does this place have? Exactly"

"I think."

"Thirty-six." Mai slipped in, "I've been studying this building, and I'm going to work here."

"Uhuh." Yami gave them a sideways glance. "There are thirty-seven floors."

"There are?" Joey looked at the building.

"Yes, why hasn't anyone noticed that before!?" Yami glared at the cops and ran up to them. "I want to see the blue prints of the building."

"And who are you? One of the kids playing a game?"

"A game seems that is what you are playing. There are thirty-seven floors; you've only checked thirty-six. There are two eleventh floors and I would like to find a way in!"

"Just step back kid." She turned away from him. Yami jumped away and headed back to the group. "They won't be any help."

"Coulda told ya that."

"I need to find a way in." Yami said, "Mai?"

"Oh, Alright hun." She smiled and led him through the crowd and around back to the service elevator. "Good luck."

"Won't need it." Yami hopped down into the elevator and it vanished beneath the street. He would have to use his bond to find a way to Yugi.

Meanwhile Anzu looked up at the building and sighed. "Please Yugi, be okay, Please Yami… find him." She closed her eyes and held a fist to her heart. "A speech wouldn't save them this time.


	18. Chapter 18

**In Between**

**---Chapter 18---**

Yami appeared in the basement of the building, huge boilers rumbled in the distance and the silvery smell of cement mixed with the sour smell of fresh paint fumes, gave the space an unwelcoming odor. Yami wrinkled his nose and walked toward the signs that pointed toward the main elevator. He had no clue how he would get to the second eleventh floor even if he did know where Yugi was.

Yami ran, his feet leaving echoing claps along the walls of the cold basement, he skidded to a halt and rounded a corner and pressed the elevator up button. He hopped on once the dull gray doors opened revealing a small room with windows all around and a golden carpet with a silver dragon curled in the center. Yami rolled his eyes as the doors closed showing a poster of the grand opening wedding. Yami pulled it off of the door and ripped it to shreds.

Duke wasn't going to get away with this. Yami had been waiting years to beat the shit out of Duke and now it was his chance to do so. He smirked maliciously at himself in the mirrored wall and his eyes lit with a lust that would only be quenched when Duke let out his final breath.

Yami exited the elevator and entered a long hall with doors on either side, classic hotel set up. A cart of cleaning supplies sat in the middle of the hall and Yami ran to it. Maybe something would be useful.

Suddenly the sound of something heavy falling to the ground shook Yami. It came from above him, it sounded like a sack of laundry had rolled off a bed. Yami's gaze held its place as he looked up. The floor was there, but how would he get to it?

"You'll never find a way in." Yami jumped back and watched the elevator; Duke took a step into the hall and smiled. "Welcome to my casino, Yami, King of Games." He laughed, "Or soon to be known as "the late King of Games." He died tragically in a casino explosion in Vegas, trying to rescue his one true love. I can see the headlines, "The fairytale without a happy ending.""

"Explosion? I made all of that up to get you out of the building. But it still works; no one else is here to get hurt."

"Please. I thought your idea about a bomb was a great idea, but it was missing something so I added a few details. Why marry Yugi and kill him? When I can kill both of you now and watch my company skyrocket!" he smiled. "I planted a bomb in here, somewhere, you'll never find it."

"Try me." Yami glared.

"You have two options." He smiled. "Find Yugi and escape before the bomb goes off and kill innocent people." Yami's eyes flashed. "Oh, did I forget to mention the hostages?" He smiled "or save the innocent and let Yugi die by my hands."

"I will save all of them."

"Good luck, you have one hour." Yami took a step toward him with his fingers parted looking much like a clawed-cat ready to pounce. "You won't be able to save him if you fight me. There won't be time." He said slipping into the elevator as Yami dashed at him but the doors shut before Yami could get to him. He looked at the floor lights on the top; he was heading for the basement. Yami considered going after him but an hour wasn't much time.

He pushed away from the door and looked up at the ceiling as he walked down the hall. Something had to give him an answer. Yugi! Yami came to a stop and closed his eyes. A burning sensation ran over his forehead has he concentrated. 'Yugi. Yugi can you hear me?'

'Y-Yami?" came the pain filled reply

'Yugi! Where are you? How do I get to the second eleventh floor?'

'S-service… elevator.' The link was severed then and Yami flinched.

"Hold tight, Yugi. I'm coming." Yami looked down the hall once more but he caught no sign of a service elevator. Yami smiled when he saw a fire escape map on the door next to him and looked at it. The service elevator was on the lobby floor. And it only went to one place. Yami ran to the elevator and pressed the button, but when the door flew open he noticed a note on the carpet.

"You don't think I would really let you use this elevator, do you?" Yami looked at his reflection in the mirrors of the elevator and heard a small pop. A small bomb went off and the elevator came off the cables and was sent hurdling down to the basement floor sending bits of glass flying upward. Yami moved his head out of the way just in time but noticed a few strands of his blonde hair fell around him.

He would have to use the stairs. "Damn." Yami cursed and ran for the stairs. He pulled the door open and started a mad dash down nine flights of stairs. On the fifth floor Yami was shoved into the hard concrete wall. When his eyes came into focus he noticed Duke had him pinned to the wall. "That's far enough. I have a gift for you." He said and Yami's body wrenched forward. Duke moved away and smirked as he watched Yami look at the object of his sudden pain.

Yami's eyes widened to see that a knife had been embedded in his side and the handle was all that remained on the outside. Yami glanced over at Duke and glared pushing off the wall. He reached down and pulled the knife from his side. He let out a dry cough and looked at him. "You have another one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Let's play a game."

"Still have time for a game?"

"One final game."

"Sure." He smiled. "I suppose I can grant this wish of the dying game master."

"Alright, we each have a knife. We are on the fifth floor; the first one to the lobby is the winner. Put the knife in your mouth the sharp end inside your mouth and bite the blade."

"Easy."

"There is more. We can only walk on the edge of the steps and you cannot use the railing for support." Yami smiled. And stood at the edge of the first step and so did Duke. "Game start." Yami murmured and vaguely felt the world shift in to the world of shadows then put the knife in his mouth as far as he could without gagging and bit down hard to keep it in place and looked over at duke and gave the nod and they were off.

Yami took careful steps to the edge of each step only teetering slightly and Duke bolted down the steps quickly but carefully and gracefully making it to each step perfectly.

"Duke smirked and was on the last flight and smirked in over confidence. He would win this for sure. His body suddenly gave way to gravity and he grabbed for the rail to keep from falling. "The door to darkness has been opened." Yami said loudly. Duke looked up at him and shrugged.

Suddenly the world around him swirled in an inky haze of dust and suddenly the rail vanished and the stares turned into a purple slide and Duke slid down fast. His eyes widened as a wall came closer and closer and he came to an abrupt stop, smashing into the wall hard, his bones cracked and the knife pushed through the back of his throat and stuck out from behind.

Yami walked down casually and looked down at Duke. "Cheaters never win." He smirked and Duke's body was covered in a purple smoke and was gone.

Yami looked at his watch and jumped running down the last flight of steps and out the door. He was in the lobby. He had half an hour left. Fifteen minutes to save Yugi and fifteen minutes to find the hostages. He headed for the service elevator, the adrenaline from the fight with Duke wearing off as he felt the sharp pain at his side.

Yami made it to the service elevator and climbed in and pushed the up button, it took him to the eleventh floor. It was dark and not as pleasant as the rest of the hotel. There were metal doors on either side of the hall and Yami's resolve faltered a bit but he pushed it from his mind and banged on every door. "YUGI!" he pounded on each door hard. "YUGI, SAY SOMETHING SO I can find you!"

'Yugi!'

Yami tried through the mind link, but nothing. Then his fist came in contact with room 666 and his heart skipped a beat. It was the room. Yugi had to be in there. Yami pushed the door open and his nose wrinkled again. It smelled like blood. "Yugi." Yami rushed to the bedroom and found Yugi, wrapped in a white sheet, dried blood sticking to him and the sheet.

"Yugi." Yami brushed his hair from his face and cocked his head to the side. "Little one. Aibou."

"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi mouthed and his eyes opened slowly. He took a breath and smiled before throwing his arms around Yami. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami picked him up and faltered again, his body growing weaker by the second. He ran out of the room and shoved Yugi into the elevator and climbed in with him and pressed down. Yami got out at the lobby and held Yugi close as he headed for the stairwell and down to the basement. He ran to the exit but stopped suddenly. A bomb was attached to the door and a note dangled from it.

_There are no hostages, just two dead gamers._

Yami glared at the bomb and looked down at Yugi who held him tightly. "Yugi."

"Yami, no. I'll die with you."

"I love you. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and moved over to a window too small for himself but big enough for Yugi and pushed him through and latched the window shut. "Run Yugi!" Yami said and Yugi shook his head. "The cops can help. Run!" That was all Yugi needed to hear; he got up and ran as fast as he could to the front of the building.

The moment the cops caught a glimpse of Yugi they surrounded him. "Please… Yami… he needs… to… bomb… inside… about five minutes left."

"Yug'!" Joey ran up to him and glared at the cop. "See I was telling the truth."

"Shh, there is a bomb. Duke planted it… Yami's inside."

"Shit!" Joey said and Anzu grabbed onto Mai for support.

"Shh, Hun, what happened?" The cop asked and Yugi told her everything in short summary form. "Yami is still in there! Get him out please!" But it was too late and Yugi's heart stopped and so did the world. It was slow. The light from the alley was what started it. Then a cloud of smoke filled the bottom of the building and fire engulfed it as the bomb went off as scheduled.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi started to run for the building but the cop held him back. The fire lit up his face and his heart wrenched. Suddenly people ran from the explosion in a mad hurry and the cops stood back calling on everyone.

**---Three Hours Later---**

Yugi looked at the ashes of the Silver dragon, tears falling every second as thoughts of his Yami. Their adventures, misadventures, mistakes, heartaches… everything flooded through his mind. He didn't want to live. He had no reason to live now.

"Yugi…" Tristan started but Joey stopped him.

"YAMI!" Yugi's breaths came in heaving pants, his pain tried to push out of his body but he couldn't… he couldn't breathe… He placed his forehead to the cement and cried harder.

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing softly, and heard collective gasps from the others but ignored them. He Yami wasn't going to come back. Not this time. Yugi didn't save him in time! Yami came all that way to save him and Yugi couldn't repay him.

The rubbing on his back felt so good and comforting, he could feel the pain spill out of him slowly. "Yami…"

"Aibou…" Yami whispered softly and Yugi held his breath and sat up slowly looking over his shoulder he saw him. Yami. His violet eyes looked tired, his skin was covered in burn marks and his cheeks held black smoke, Blood covered his clothes. But there he was… alive… Yugi wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you. I'll never doubt you again." Yugi whispered.

"I love you too."

**---Headline news---**

"A fairy tail, complete with happy ending."

"Yugi! It's on!" Anzu called to them and they all gathered around the T.V.

"Here we are with Yami and Yugi, owners of Turtle Game Shop Industries, with the incredible story of how they saved the lives of thousands in the name of love. Tell us how you got out of the building." The reporter looked at Yami. "There was a moment there when Yugi, here, thought he had lost you."

"Yes, well I knew I didn't have time to wait there but I managed to find a door in the back, it was locked up but fortunately I know just how to bypass locks. I passed out shortly afterward and came too hours later to find Yugi. "He smiled at him and slid from the chair and the reporter smiled, knowing something was up.

Yami got on one knee in front of Yugi and smiled. "Yugi, in front of the world, I want to ask you something I've always wanted to ask you. Yugi, my light, my true love, my savior…" he paused and pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out. "Will you marry me?" Yugi's tears began to fall and her slid from his chair and wrapped his arms around Yami, kissing him passionately.

"Yes, Yami. YES!" They sealed the deal with a kiss and the T.V. went blank.

**---**

**Das Ende**


End file.
